It Had To Be You
by andreakayy
Summary: Scully has a slob and ignorant boyfriend that she lives with. Mulder has a bitchy wife. What happens when the 2 meet in a grocery store and fall in love? Something unexpected happens and they run away together. written with teliko.x3 MSR!somewhatDDGASNOG!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic written with Teliko.x3! It came to me in a dream... seriously. Brittney and I were stalking Mulder and Scully because they ran away to Paris. (:**

**Full Summary: Andrea (Andreakayy) and Brittney (Teliko.x3) fall into an alternate universe. This is a universe where Scully is with a man named Marco Griffins (played by Mark Griffiths) and Mulder is married to a woman named Coco (played by Tea Leoni). What happens when the two meet in a grocery store and fall in love? They begin sneaking around which leads to an unplanned event and their escape to Paris, France! Oh yeah, and Andrea and Brittney stalk Mulder and Scully.**

**Be warned... Coco is an evil bitch that makes Mulder by tampons.  
And Marco is a gross and inconsiderate slob mechanic... who hates kids.**

**Andrea and Brittney are just... Andrea and Brittney.f**

**Chapter1: Melons.**

Alley Way in Washington, DC  
11:21 PM

"Hey Brittney, why'd you call me here?" Andrea, a short girl, 15 years of age, with brown hair and brown eyes said, walking into the dark ominous alley.

Brittney was just about normal sized, 16 years old, with brown hair and brown eyes too. Both girls were very obsessed with TV show, The X-files. To them, it wasn't just a TV show; it was a way of life.

"Oh...uh," Brittney, who was always the one to be forgetful, forgot the reason why she called Andrea into a dark alley at such a late hour. She made something up. Something Andrea would believe. "Well, because Mulder and Scully are in the trash can!" She pointed to some beat up look tin trash can.

"Yeah right."

"No... really they are!"

"Really?" Brittney nodded and Andrea ran to the trash can, diving in with little difficulty.

Several minutes passed and not a sound was heard. There was the occasional honking of horns on cars from the main road, but other than that, nothing.

"Andrea?" Brittney took a few steps toward the silent can. She could've sworn she saw Andrea jump in and never come out. She let her finger's drum themselves on the lid before hesitantly opening it. She opened the lid and saw nothing, not the faintest clue that Andrea was ever even in there. There was nothing. There wasn't even a bottom, just endless black. "What the heck?" She leaned in farther until she got sucked into the can entirely.

As her body would flip through the endless nothingness, colors would whiz past her. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Red. Orange. Green. Blue. Purple. Red...

The red and the orange morphed into the hair of their beloved, Dana Scully, played by Gillian Anderson. She was smiling a sincere smile, eyes full of love. She gazed across from her to Fox Mulder, played by David Duchovny. His green puppy dog eyes full of love too. Then, Scully disappeared, and Tea Leoni took her place, laughing a nasally laugh that would drive anyone insane. Then, she disappeared, causing Scully... Gillian Anderson to reappear, eyes the same as before, clouded with love, mirroring Mulder's... David Duchovny's. But, then, David disappeared, being replaced with Mark Griffiths. He snorted as he laughed. Who was more repulsive, Mark or Tea? All the faces began flashing right before Brittney found herself on green grass next to Andrea.

"Brittney!?" Andrea turned to her friend, amazed that she was now right beside her. "Okay, dude... What the hell just happened? I mean you tell me that Mulder and Scully are in a trash can, so I look; I go through this weird 'color spectrum' or whatever with Scully, Mulder, Drink, and Mechanics faces; I end up here, alone; and then the next minute, you're right beside me!" Brittney was straining her eyes, squinting to see something up ahead. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Her eyes were still straining. To Andrea's surprise she got up and took off running up a small hill. "Hey! Brittney!"

"Oh my God, there you are! I missed you so much." She was tightly hugging an almost clear object to her chest. "All those sleepless nights- I love you, retainer."

Andrea raised her eyebrow in the Scully-fashion that she taught herself.

"Did you hear anything that I said?"

"No."

"How the hell did we get here? And..." She felt something in her pocket. "What is this?" She pulled out a navy wallet. Opening it, she saw an ID with her face on it. "Heyyy! Check it out! I got a fake ID! It says, 'Shirley Temple'. That's stupid... I'm the same age I was before." Brittney ripped it out of her hands.

"Woah... this is definitely real. Wait..." She pulled a green wallet from her Piper Jeans... aka her Scully Jeans. "I have one too, Laverne Vernon... 16." Brittney then sat down, uncomfortably. "What the heck?" She pulled out a shiny set of car keys out of her back pocket.

"Wait a second. Wait a second. OH MY GOD! Wait a second." She was waiting, staring at her odd friend. "Okay, so do you remember that episode in season nine? Yes... one of those painful Mulderless episodes. I think it was... Yeah, it was called 4-D." Brittney nodded, not understanding the point Andrea was trying to make. "Do you remember what 4-D was about?" Obviously, she knew in an instant; she and Andrea were both X-files masters. It took only one more instant to understand the point Andrea was trying to make.

"Oh my god." Andrea nodded. "We're in an X-file!?" Both girls were grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Brittney! We're in an X-file!!" It was the most exciting moment in their lives. It was their dreams come true. There was only one thing missing...

"Too bad we don't have Scully and Mulder with us." Their dreams came crashing down.

"They're out there somewhere... If they were in our other dimension... they're in this one." Their hopes went up again. "Ugh, I'm starving." She checked her wallet... Shirley's wallet. "No money. How bout you?"

"No money, either. Damnit," Brittney looked just behind the park to see a shopping center. It even had a grocery store.

--  
"Hey Fox!" A tall blonde called from the kitchen. "You have to go to the store today. The list is in the living room."

"I thought you said you were going to go today, Coco?" Fox Mulder yelled back, walking down the steps, into the living room where he found an extremely long list. "I was going out to lunch with my buddies."

"Well, I'm going to the mall with Sharon. Now what do you think is more important?" She laughed her little nasally laugh before running down to the garage.

"Shit." Mulder stuffed the piece of stationary into his pocket, grabbed his light jacket, and headed out the door.

Coco was always doing this to him. He was stupid for marrying her after a week of knowing her. What on Earth was he thinking? She's controlling, a bitch, and high maintenance. He read through the list: Tampons, Lipstick, Eyeliner, and then the real groceries.

"Typical, she always makes me do this." He got into his car as he grumbled on. "She's either out running or doing her yoga classes. She never has time for me or the kids."

--  
"Marco, I'm heading to the store." Dana Scully walked outside on the patio to tell her live-in boyfriend of three years, Marco Griffin. He ran up the steps to clap her on the back with his greasy hands, ruining her white shirt. "Ew, Mark." She whined, there was a big black hand print on her back. "That's disgusting." She hated that part of being with a mechanic. "I'll be back later." As she turned he slapped her butt with a wide yellow toothy grin, leaving another hand print on her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Hurry on back now, Danes."

"Ugh," she almost screamed at seeing the sight of her living room. She had to do a late night surgery the night before, and he left the whole living room a mess, pizza box open with it remnants on the table. "This shouldn't even be a surprise." She trudged up the steps to change her shirt and now her pants.

Scully got dressed and was just about to head out of her house when she stopped, hand on the door.

"Pipe!" She called to her daughter Piper, who was somewhere in the house. Only God knew where her teenager could be. Piper was her daughter from a previous marriage, not Marco's. Marco didn't even like kids.

"Yeah, mom?" Piper, with her long red hair that was inherited form her mother, popped her head out of the computer room.

"I'm gonna run to the store. Do you need anything?"

"Mmm, I want cantaloupe. And, can I go down to Christina's while you're gone?"

"Uhm... sure. I shouldn't be back for a while though. Bye."

"See ya, Mom." The thirteen year old waved, and then hurried back to her computer.

--  
Scully crossed carrots off of her list as she went towards the next item, cantaloupe. She held two up and didn't know how to tell if they were rotten or not. She saw on TV once that you were supposed to tap them. She sat one down and began tapping on the other one's shell. She sighed.

'What am I supposed to be listening for anyways?' She held both melons up again to her chest and spun around. "Hey," she said to a tall man that was right next to her, facing the other way. He spun around quickly. "Can you help me with my melons?" She asked him as soon as he was facing her. His green eyes went wide, gaping at what she just asked him.

"Uhm," Mulder swallowed hard, and got a look at her. 'Wow, she's... beautiful.' "Yeah," he quickly answered back, just in time before she could think he was mentally incompetent.

"Wait," She said as soon as he took her cantaloupes into his hands. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Her arms were crossed over her light blue button down shirt which brought out her eyes beautifully.

"No," He looked at her face, after determining that the bigger melon was by far the better choice. Actually, she looked familiar to him too. "No, I don't think so. What's your name?"

"Dana Scully," she beamed a smile at him. He returned the gesture, smiling back. He stuck the good melon in her cart, and shook her hand.

"Scully," He repeated, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Fox Mulder."

"Fox, I-" He interrupted her.

"Just call me Mulder." She looked confused. "I never liked my first name." He laughed a little, scratching the back of his head."

"Well, Mulder... now that you've told me your name I don't think I've ever met you before. But you do seem really familiar to me."

"Like in a past life?" He asked as they walked together, strolling with their shopping carts.

"No," she pressed her lips into a hard line. "I don't believe in that. But it is weird how familiar you are. Even your voice..." She trailed off, not being able to pin point why he seemed so familiar. Maybe it had something to do with his gorgeous eyes, or his sexy body, or his muscular frame- whatever it was, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

She realized she had gazed just a little too long and that he was taking notice into the way she looked at him. Her smile reappeared as she leaned over her basket to see what he had in his.

"And what brings you to the grocery store on such a wonderful afternoon?" Her sarcastic tone regarding the weather wasn't missed. He chuckled and looked into his basket, too. He felt a blush rising in his cheeks when he realized he had Coco's tampons sitting on the top of all the groceries. "Oh. Those. Those are important."  
"Yes. Very," he quickly covered them up with rolls of paper towels and shuffled nervously. This 'Dana Scully' woman was very beautiful. Almost too beautiful. 'What am I doing?! I'm a married man!' He took one glance at the small redhead before him and he almost melted. Her eyes were so warm and inviting. "Well... it looks like my work here is done," he reluctantly took a step back, away from her, and reached for his basket. Scully politely nodded, offering him yet another smile before she thanked him and went off in her own direction.

As she walked away, he remained in his place, his head tilting further downward to watch the way her backside moved with ever step she took. He jerked up right when she looked back over her shoulder to smile at him one last time. He knew he was caught and she didn't even seem to mind, in fact, he could've sworn he saw her smile grow ever wider.

He had to see her again. He had to get to know this incredibly beautiful woman. He could care less if he were married or not; he wanted Dana Scully.

"Dude, what are we going to do? Just walk in there, grab some food and walk out?"

"Why not? People do it all the time, don't they?"

"Ugh... yeah, but they PAY for it first."

"We'll pay for it... later." Andrea rolled her eyes and together, they crossed the park in the pouring rain and into the grocery store parking lot. As they passed the parked cars, Brittney stopped at a silver Ford Fusion and stared.

"Brittney?"

"That car..."

"What about it?" Brittney shook her head and waved her hand.

"Never mind. Let's go." Together, the rain drenched teenagers walked into the store only to be met with a fast blowing air conditioner that made bumps rise in their arms.

"So what are we getting here again?"

"I don't know." Brittney picked up the first thing she saw. "Quail eggs?"

"EWW! Gross!" Every cashier and customer looked at Andrea.

"I can't take you anywhere." Together, the girls walked off into one of the isles. Meanwhile, Mulder and Scully had met up in the check-out line. They smiled at each other and Mulder pulled back his basket to let her check-out first.

"Such a gentlemen, you are."

"Well I had the best teacher; my mother." Scully giggled and began to unload her basket so the cashier could ring everything up. Mulder sprang into action and reached into her basket to hand Scully some of the things that were at the bottom. That's when she noticed the wedding ring on his finger and her heart broke into a million pieces. 'Why am I jealous? I have a man waiting for me at home!'

"You're wife must be proud."

'Oh no. She knows, now. Shit.'

"Ugh... yeah. She likes to brag every now and then."

"Well if you were my husband, I'd brag every change I would get," she commented with a flirtatious smile. A sudden lighten flash and clap of thunder enabled him to reply to her comment. She spun around to look out of the store's window and sighed. If there was one thing Dana Scully hated, it was to go shopping in the rain. "Ugh... that stupid rain... and I forgot my umbrella at home. Great." She paid the cashier and accepted her receipt, sighing in annoyance that she would have to run in the rain and get drenched. Before one of the stock boys could offer to take her groceries to her car for her, Mulder had jumped to the challenge.

"I'll take them out to your car for you, if you'd like?" She smiled and nodded.

"That'd be wonderful. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Because if my make-up starts running, I might scare my daughter when I get home." He felt his heart drop.

'She has a daughter? She's married? I didn't see any ring. She must be seeing someone then.'

Mulder waited for the same cashier to ring up his items before he walked Scully to the automatic opening doors and saying,

"Even if your make-up does get a bit smudged, you'd still the most beautiful woman around." Before she could even open her mouth to thank him, or anything, she felt his hand on the small of her back and she gasped at the sudden contact. Their unspoken chemistry was amazing, and she could feel it through the thin material of her button down shirt. She could feel her skin tingling and she had the strong urge to just kiss him where he stood. "Ready? Let's go!" He ran out into the flooded parking lot, carrying some of her bags and holding his jacket up so he could shield her from the falling rain. She accepted his protection from the rain and ran close to him.

Meanwhile, back in the store, one of the managers had caught Andrea stuffing a bag of chips into her shirt. Andrea and Brittney were soon tossed out of the store, with every cashier laughing and the manager threatening to call the cops if they ever came back again.

"And stay out," the manager screamed from behind the closing doors.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the web this morning," Brittney huffed. Andrea ran a hand through her hair and looked around the parking lot. She gasped loudly and grabbed onto Brittney's arm, shaking it and pointing at the same car Brittney was staring out before they had walked into the car.

"Oh my GOD! That's Mulder and Scully! OH MY GOD! Let's go say 'Hi'! OH my GOD! That's Mulder and Scully."

"How do you even know it's-"

From across the parking lot, you could hear:

"I know we just met each other and all, but I'd really like to get to know you better." Mulder gave her a shy smile and stood before her window, in the pouring rain. Scully licked her lips, her eyes bright with excitement. "Would you have dinner with me tonight? It's okay if you're not interested, or if I took things the wrong way, but I-"

"I would love to, Mulder."

Brittney's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, MAN! That's Mulder and Scully!" Andrea began to shake.

"Let's stalk them. Let's never let them out of our sight. We must follow them everywhere they go."

"Wait," Brittney's face fell. "Did you hear the 'I know we just met each other' line?" Andrea's face fell with hers, and then she immediately brightened up, even though they were getting soaked outside.

"Did you hear the dinner part!?" Brittney's beaming smile returned.

"YES!" Then it fell again. "But I didn't hear where."

"Aw, man," Andrea wasn't all smiles anymore either. "He's leaving, and she's driving away. Fuck, now we'll never know!"

"No he's not! Look! Scully's driving towards us!" Andrea's eyes snapped back up to the scene before them.

--  
Mulder spun around quickly on his heel, and saw that the silver ford was no longer in the parking spot. He looked around to see the car driving forward towards two teenage girls. He would stop her before she turned the bend.

"Wait, Scully," He said with a smile, once he got to her window. She wound it down smiling at the same time. Luckily, they didn't hear the silent 'Oh my God's coming from the two girls ten feet away. "We didn't even pick a place," They both laughed in unison. There laughs together sounded so melodic to the two obsessed girls that were gaping at them.

"Uhm..." Scully bit her lip, thinking.

'Mulder, stop," He told himself. "Stop imagining yourself biting her lip!'

"How about... Nick's Fish Market?" Mulder smiled. "And as for time... What time's good for you?"

Before thinking her blurted out, "any times good for me." 'Lie, lie, lie! Coco would get suspicious.' His voice screamed in his head.

"How about... 8 then?" He smiled and nodded.

'God, his smile is beautiful. I probably saw him before, and that's why he looks familiar. That smile isn't something you just forget.'

"I'll see you then, Mulder!"

"See you then, Scully." He smiled after the Ford driving away, missing the faces the two girls were giving him. "You girls really should get out of the rain." He said plainly to Brittney and Andrea before turning away to find his car.

Luckily, the girls jumped and made 'squee' noises during a clap of thunder.

"Brittney... FOX MULDER JUST SPOKE TO US!"

"Oh my God, I know!" The girls jumped up and down, not noticing they were jumping in a puddle, and not noticing that they cashiers were still laughing at them.

"But what the hell?! I want to get out of this rain!" If it weren't for Mulder speaking to them, Andrea would be full out whining. "You found car keys. There must've been a car at the park! Your car!"

Brittney and Andrea both walked through the puddle filled parking lot, soaking their jeans until the rain finally let up. There was only one car in the parking lot, a black 2009 Honda Accord.

"Grrrrrreat. There's only one car. Now what are we gonna do walk?"

"Well, obviously," Brittney sounded annoyed at how slow Andrea was that day. "That's gonna be my car."

"I haaaaaaaaaate you! That's the car I want when I get my license."

"Well, I drive and you don't," Brittney laughed and ran to her black Honda, pressing the button to open it. Yep, it was hers.

"So, does Laverne have any CDS?" Andrea asked, adjusting her seat so that it wasn't sticking straight up. Brittney looked around until she saw the sun visor with a CD holder on it.

"Yeah hold on." She scrunched up her face as she wound down the window. "What the hell? This Laverne's like a hill billy. Whoops, never mind she has Moby. Gillian's favorite." Andrea gave her a questioning look, raising her scully brow. "All she has is blue grass." She tossed all the CDS out the window except for the Moby one.

"Do you have food?"

"I don't know this is Laverne's car." Andrea took the liberty to search, popping open every compartment. Her eyes went wide.

"So you're telling me that we went to the grocery store... and got kicked out for stealing while you have a butt load of cash and two credit cards just lying in your car!"

Brittney took a look inside of the compartment. Money was scattered all in it, and a gold credit card and a silver one.

"Okay," Andrea started, staring out the window. "We have 4 hours until we stalk Mulder and Scully. We're soaking wet, and if we show up at that restaurant Mulder's bound to recognize us as those two idiots out in the rain! I say we buy some new clothes with all this money, and-"

"We have clothes." Brittney pointed to the spot behind Andrea's sit.

"Okay, what do we do... live in your car?"

"Do you mind helping me, Mark?" Scully asked Marco from the door way, he was sitting on the edge of the couch, eyes glued to the TV, while Scully was balancing all her groceries.

"Dane, the races are on! You can carry them yourself." He stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth. She rolled her eyes and carried the five bags into the kitchen.

'So unlike Mulder,' She smiled, thinking of the man she met in the grocery store. He was such a gentleman, and so familiar. It bothered her that she didn't know why he was so familiar. But she was attracted to him, but she knew she shouldn't be. She let out a loud sigh at the thought as she slipped her cantaloupe into a paper bag and then into the fridge. She couldn't help smirking at it before shutting the door. 'Body, eyes, lips, hair, manners, humor, and he knows how to check melons!'

"Hey, Mark?" Scully called out. She just finished putting away the last of the groceries. Now she was folding up the bags. "Marco?" There was still no answer. She walked into the living room to see him in the same position. "Hey!"

"I said the races are on, Red!"

"Don't you 'Red' me!" She fired at him. "Look at this mess, Marco! I was away because I had a surgery last night, and I come home to this? You could at least cut me a break..."

"I go to work too."

"That has nothing to do with it. I'm talking about this mess!" Scully lifted up the pizza box and then replaced her hand back on her small hip. "Besides you work outside the house. Now, where's Piper."

"I dunno." His eyes were locked on the 60 inch screen.

"What do you mean you don't know? Has she come home yet?"

"Look, she's your daughter. You should watch her, because right now I'm watching this TV." Scully let out a large frustrated groan, as she stalked off back into the kitchen, where she pulled her envy 2 out of her pocket, pressing her third speed dial, Pipers cell phone.

"Hey Pipe, when are you coming home?"

"I'll be home in like... ten, Mom."

"Well, I have dinner plans tonight with...a friend. So I'll keep your food in the microwave for you."

"Uhm... Christina wants to know if I can stay over her house tonight?"

"Sure..." Scully would probably be coming home pretty late anyways. "Just... never mind. I'll see you when you come home. Love you." Scully began preparing dinner for two, Piper and Marco. She finished around six and an aroma of oregano and other spices filled the house.

"Mark, your dinner's on the table... Marco?" Scully popped her head from the kitchen and saw him on the couch, same position as before.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he smiled, showing his gross yellowy teeth. "I've already ordered pizza."

Without a word, Scully spun on her heel and proceeded shoving the food down the garbage disposal. She hated when he did that. He would always do that. Well, not really... but it was often. Scully hated wasting food; in fact, she shoved it down the disposal without even thinking. Marco just made her so angry sometimes.

"Hey, Dana... you can always have some of my pizza. I ordered a large." She gritted her teeth together and turned from the sink.

"Actually, Marco... I'm going out tonight."

"Out?" His eyes miraculously became unglued to the TV. He was staring at Scully. "Where? With who?"

"Out to dinner, I'm going with... a couple other doctors. We're discussing our patients."

"Oh." He grunted and returned his eyes to the TV. "Well, bring me some left overs."

--  
"Coco, I'm home." Mulder stumbled into the house with grocery bags hanging from both arms, even some around his neck. When he didn't hear her reply, he assumed he was saving the groceries by himself tonight. Tonight. He smiled at the thought. He was going out with Dana Scully. On a date.

He entered the kitchen to find everything neatly put away, all the dishes cleaned, and the cabinet tops spotless. He let all the bags fall to the floor and began to sort through them. He tossed Coco's box of tampons over his shoulder, along with her lipstick, her makeup, an d everything else she had made him buy for her selfish needs. He checked his watch constantly after he would save one canned good at a time. He wished eight o' clock would just hurry up.

Once everything was saved, he watched a little television in the living room. When he looked up at the clock after his show was finished and noticed it was almost seven. He went upstairs into his bedroom and checked to see if he had any messages. None. Not even one from Coco. His kids were at summer camp, so he had the house to himself the entire afternoon. He was almost positive Coco wasn't coming home until later in the night, so he had nothing to worry about. Moving into his bedroom, he headed over toward to closet to pick out something to wear for the dinner. He pulled out a nice pair of dark jeans and his black button down shirt. If he buttoned it just right, his muscles would ripple against the material, showing off his toned arms and chest.  
He laid his clothes out on the bed and went into the bathroom to take his shower. When he looked by the cabinet that held all of their personal items, he noticed Coco's full, brand new box of Kotex Tampons.

"That bitch."

Without a second thought, he climbed into the shower and made sure to thoroughly wash himself. Twenty minutes later, he came out of the shower smelling like a melon God. He rubbed gel in his hands and spread it through his hair, making the front ends stick up and smoothing the back. He ran a comb through it quickly and hurried into his room, trying to get dressed. He noticed the clock and cursed, then grabbed his nice dress shoes and ran downstairs to grab his keys.

He made sure he had his wallet in his back pocket before he slammed the front door on his way out.

He was going meet the most beautiful woman in the world for dinner tonight and at the moment, he considered himself the luckiest man alive. Nothing was going to bring him down tonight.

Mulder walked into the busy restaurant, Ryan's Fish Market. Andrea and Brittney were already waiting in the corner, clad in nice shirts and nice jeans. Mulder seemed nervous, after he walked from the hostess podium to take a seat, he was fidgeting. He had made reservations, so it would only take a few moments. He became a little worried when the hostess called his name out to be seated; Scully wasn't yet there. But then again, it was only 8:03.

He sat at a table for two in the back of the restaurant away from the crowd. The table had a skinny vase of purple lilies and candle glowing.

'She probably had plans with her husband... boyfriend or whatever.' Mulder thought silently to himself until something caught his eye.

She stood a few feet behind the hostess' podium, searching the room for that very familiar face, Mulder's familiar face. She wore a powder blue summery dress that hung just above her knees. Over it she wore a grey sweater, and around the grey sweater was a black skinny belt. Her outfit was completed with black pumps.

Mulder's face lit up upon seeing her. He waved his hand with a grin. Her face lit up at seeing him and she began walking towards him, clutching onto her black vinyl clutch.

"You look stunning." He said before pulling out her chair for her. He was almost speechless from her appearance.

"Thank you, Mulder. You look very nice yourself." She wasn't totally unused to his gentleman like characteristics. She knew him to be a gentleman from the moment she met him about four or five hours earlier. It was a nice change for her, though. Marco was never like this.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He said with a smile. She frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. My daughter, Piper, spilt water on my dress. I had to use the hair dryer."

"Brittney!" Andrea hissed from their booth. They had a perfect view of Mulder and Scully, and if they strained their ears just a little they could hear what they were saying. "We have to move that plant." Brittney just moved the large green potted plant so that it would hide their faces from recognition.

"No way! I'm not getting caught staring. I swear David looked at us and thought, 'Hmm, those girls look familiar.' And, who cares we can still see. By the way, did you see what Scully is wearing?" Andrea's eyes flickered back to Scully, whom she didn't overlook before.

"Yes! God, she's stunning beyond the belief. She's even better in person!" Andrea let out a little squee, grabbing the other booth's attention.

"Did you hear Mulder call her that?"

"He did WHAT?!" Brittney nodded with a smile. "No he didn't. Oh my god, he did?"

"Yep! He went, 'You look stunning.' He said it just as he pulled the chair out for her." Andrea's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God."

**So... review, please? Brittney and I were slaving over this!  
The next chapter includes the full date!  
Do you guys like Coco or Marco? I didn't think so.  
-A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! you're rocking our scully socks.**

Disclaimer: Hmm, we don't own Xfiles. (Which is probably the saddest thing I'll ever have to admit.) But I think... that I should also say that we don't own DD & GA or any of the people associated with them. I mean if we did, don't you think DD and GA would be open about their relationship?  
Teliko.x3 and I proudly present Chapter 2! Omg, you'll just swoon. I think Brittney and I make the greatest team... EVER!

_Your Perfect Opposite_

"So... I was thinking. I know absolutely nothing about you. What if my daughter asks? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"What would you like to know?" Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her blue eyes. They were like an anchor, pulling him towards her. She bit her lip, thinking. 'Oh no, she's biting her lip again.'

"What should I know?"

"Well, for starters, I'm 47. I stopped short of my PhD in Psychology and then switched to Literature. I don't work; it's my wife's idea. I hate it. I'd love to work. Uhm... what else? I went to Oxford."

"Oxford?" Scully's eyes lit up.

"Yep. I loved it. Now what about you? What about the famous Dana Scully?"

"Well, I don't know about famous. I didn't go to Oxford." She flirted, batting her eyelashes. "Well, I'm 41. I attended the University of Maryland, where I got my Bachelor's in physics. I got my degree in Medicine at Stanford University. Uhm, I work at St. Katherine's Hospital. I'm a pediatric neurologist. I have one daughter, Piper. She's 13, and I had her when I was just 28. She was from a previous marriage."

"Now that's impressive!" He beamed at her. She let out an adorable laugh. "Now... what about a husband? A boyfriend?" As much as he hated knowing, he had to ask.

"Oh, my boyfriend," she looked down, ashamed. "His name's Marco. We've been together for three years, and he lives with Me."

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm," She looked up at him. "Well, I don't want to whine or anything." She smiled. He smiled back, encouragingly. "We just had a fight before I left. See, I've been working my butt off, and he's just always so ungrateful. I pay everything for him. Sometimes I feel like I take care of him. And he's horrible to my daughter. It's been okay lately though, so I'm not stressing over it. But he doesn't understand that she comes first over everything." She took a deep breath.

"If he's like that then why are you with him?"

"I know it's horrible, but I end up asking myself that every day. Piper tells me that it's been okay lately and not to worry about it. But enough about my relationship problems."

"More about me, huh?" She nodded.

"About your wife and how she has bragging rights," she let out that adorable laugh again; Mulder was beaming.

"Her name's Coco. She makes me go to the store to buy her tampons when she already has a full box," he rolled his eyes.

"What?!"

"It's true."

"Well... that's a little bitchy."

"Oh, it's completely bitchy. We have two kids. Madison is nine, and Kyd's six. There amazing kids, but..."

"But what?"

"Coco doesn't really... spend time with them." Scully's face fell. How could a mother not spend time with her children? She was a doctor with a busy schedule, but still always found time for her Piper. Scully tilted her head to the side, not understanding. She didn't even have to ask Mulder what he meant, it was unspoken. "She's more... into herself."

"She's still into you isn't she?" Scully could almost hit herself for asking this question. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me about your kids," She was beaming again, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A waiter with a funny accent came up to the booth and asked Andrea and Brittney.

"Oh, I'll have whatever she's having," Andrea pointed to Scully. "You know the gorgeous red head in the blue... she's with that handsome man."

"Alright that would be a raspberry ice tea." Her eyes went wide and she contorted it to look disgusting; Brittney did the same.

"I HATE ICE TEA! Are you freaking crazy!?" Andrea yelled.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Brittney yelled even louder.

"Sorry, ladies?" He looked confused.

"Just give me water. No lemon." She tried being as rude as possible. When the waiter turned to Brittney she got a weird look on her face. It was the look that basically said she had an idea that wasn't going to work.

"Do you guys have Smirnoff?"

"Yes we do."

"I'll have a bottle, please." The man raised his eyebrow.

"Can I see your ID?" Andrea looked confused. Brittney whipped out her wallet... Laverne Vernon's wallet and showed the ID. The man waiter busted out laughing, shattering Brittney's confidence.

"What?"

"I can't serve you? You're only sixteen."

"Fine, give me a lemonade." She said shot down, as she tucked her wallet away.

"Are you stupid?" Andrea asked her, dryly.

"I just thought that maybe I could legally drink in this dimension. Now, don't even try to tell me that's crazy."

"Holy shit! Look they're holding hands!"

"Oh that's pretty," Mulder said, reaching over to grab her hand. Their skin touching was practically electrical. It sent a whole current through her body, which led her to think thoughts a taken women shouldn't have. She blushed. "Where'd you get it?" He was admiring her watch.

"Oh that? My older sister, Melissa, gave that to me for my birthday." She tilted her head and stared down at her gold watch with him. He was quiet, so she took that as her que to keep talking. "It was my twenty-first birthday. My parents had given me cards and flowers, as always, but Melissa had never gotten me anything before, so this was special." As she explained how her gift came to be, he gently unclasped the back and slowly pulled it from her wrist. She knew she should have been nervous with such a treasured item in a stranger's hands, but she wasn't worried. Two of his long, warm fingers came out and took the watch's place from before, wrapping around her small wrist perfectly.

"Now I'm your watch," he whispered. Her blue eyes flickered up to meet his hazel and that's when she knew. She was falling in love with him and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it from happening. She turned her hand in his and entwined their fingers together. They smiled at each other in the dim candlelight at their table. With her hand clasped in his, she could feel the cold metal of his wedding band and she had to press her lips together to keep herself from frowning. 'This man belongs with me. I belong with him. What are we doing with other people?'

"Dude. Holy cow," Brittney's voice cracked and she choked on her lemonade when she saw they were holding hands. Andrea looked over her shoulder and shrieked.

"I need my camera. Camera. Where's my damn camera?!" Andrea yanked her purse around and sat it in her lap, digging through candy wrappers and loose money for her digital camera, but the only thing she could find was her camera phone. "This will have to do."

"What's the resolution on that thing?"

"Does it matter!? At least we'll have a picture!"

"Yeah. A crappy one."

"As long as I have something to get me through the night, I really don't care."

As Andrea moved her phone around for the perfect lighting and angle, Mulder and Scully's food came. They untangled their fingers and moved their hands back to their side of the table to eat their dinner.

"This looks really good," Scully murmured as she unwrapped her utensils.

"Agreed." Scully moved her food around her plate for a while before she stabbed a piece of her chicken and slid it into her mouth. She made sure she had her food down before asking him,

"So, why ask me out to dinner?" He looked up from his own dinner and reached for his napkin to wipe his mouth free of any embarrassing excess food.

"It was something I needed to do. I'm glad, now, that I went through with it."

"Me too."

--  
Dinner was wrapping up, and as Scully stabbed the last piece of chicken and put it into her mouth; she realized how much she didn't want it to end. It was almost perfect. She was with the perfect guy, the perfect guy for her.

"Now would you like dessert?" The same funny waiter that had been tending to them and to their stalkers asked the lovely couple. Mulder looked over to Scully, who let the corners of her lips turn up.

"Split a sundae with me?" He asked, smiling too.

"Love to," She was in daze, but hoped he couldn't see it. She would agree to anything that would make this little outing longer. The waiter left after taking their order.

"Bet you I can hit Mulder with this condom! The stud will need it after this date." The girls busted into laughter.

"Wait," Brittney said, slightly confused. "Where did you find a condom?"

"Apparently, little Miss Shirley Temple has a bunch in her purse!"

"Okay Okay... throw it when they get that sundae!"

"Why are you smiling at me?" Scully said, turning her head with a smile painted across her lips. When she turned her eyes back to meet his, he was still gazing at her, beaming, and now laughing at her reaction. "What is it?" She was now laughing too.

"It's nothing." He lied easily. The truth was, Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely gorgeous when she smiled. Her laugh was almost melodic to his ears, now hiss favorite song. "Here, scoot your chair closer to mine." She cocked her head to the side. "It's so we can share this more easily. I don't know if you ever had one of their sundaes or seen it, but they're huge!"

They were so close when she scooted their chairs together the upholstery on them was touching. Their legs were almost against each other.

"Oh, I still didn't give you back your watch." Scully was surprised that she had forgotten all about it. And how could she? It was her most prized possession. Mulder had it sitting on the table. He grabbed her tiny wrist and tried fastening it back on. She interrupted him.

"Actually," She said, stopping him. "I think I like my new watch a little better." Mulder smiled, understanding what she meant immediately. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and smiled. Like before, the contact of their skin sent jolts through her body. She wondered if he felt it too. He did.

The gold band glowed on his ring finger in the light of the flickering candle. It caught Scully's eye, and her beautiful smile slowly turned into a frown. Mulder caught her sudden change in mood and watched her intently to find the reason for the change. Her eyes were locked on his wedding band. She knew she shouldn't have, but she was. She had brought the tip of her index finger to the band. She was tracing it with her finger. Mulder understood what she meant. She said it all with that little gesture. He felt it too. He couldn't help himself but to feel anything but the strongest emotion known to mankind. He was falling in love with her. When her sad eyes flickered up to his, his eyes mirrored that same sadness. She mentally asked him what he was thinking. And it was as if he heard her because he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by their waiter.

"A sundae," The man placed it down in front of Mulder. It was true; the sundae was huge, and decadent with sprinkles, fudge, and even a maraschino cherry on top. But just as the man turned to leave, Mulder noticed that he only gave them one spoon. Scully noticed it as well.

"Excuse me, you-" But he wasn't able to say anything addressing this problem because something blue soared through the air and landed onto the waiter's serving tray. He threw the tray up in the air, let out a high pitched girlie scream, and continued freaking out.

"Ugh," Brittney slammed her hand to her forehead. "I knew you wouldn't make it!" Every face in the restaurant was turned to face them. A man in a suit and tie, presumably the manager, walked up to the table.

"Out!"

"I uh... guess we have to use one spoon?" Scully shrugged, turning towards Mulder. His face was right there. They were sitting so close to one another. He looked even better up close.

"I guess so." He laughed, lighting up the mood. "I promise you that I don't have any diseases."

"Oh, I already knew that. I'm a doctor remember?" She beamed, took the spoon into her hand, and dipped it into the ice cream. Just as the whip cream touched her lips, Mulder spoke. She froze in her position.

"Who says you get the first bite?" He grinned.

"You want it?" She pulled the spoon away from her lips, leaving white cream on the lower lip, and she put it to Mulder's.

"Are you going to feed me Doctor Scully?" He said, eyes shining into hers.

She gave him a half smile before answering, "Only if you want me to." He gladly opened his mouth, and licked his lips as she pulled the spoon away. "Good?"

"Amazing." He was staring right into her eyes, clearing calling her amazing and not the ice cream.

Scully wanted to think that he was calling her amazing, so that's just what she thought. It had been so long since she'd ever been complimented by a guy. Marco wasn't as flattering as Mulder. Marco was... well he was Marco.

He took the spoon into his hand and dipped into the ice cream, getting a little fudge, and held it to Scully's lips. She smiled.

"My turn," He beamed as she opened her lips, allowing the spoon to slide in. He was about to go crazy just watching her.

For the next five minutes they spoon fed each other the sundae, laughing the whole time, talking about anything. Scully was a clean eater but Mulder on the other hand wasn't. Maybe it was Scully's aim. Whatever the case he had ice cream on the corners of his lips.

"You have a little," Scully was almost completely out of breath from laughing. She grabbed the cloth napkin. "May I?" She was still smiling. He nodded, beaming.

She placed her left hand on his back and he turned into her, helping her help him. She wiped away the farthest corner of his lips, chuckling a little at the simplicity of it all. But, then he caught her gaze, freezing her. She held his gaze confidently without looking away. Her heart rate was picking up as his lips inched closer to hers, almost in contact; she could've sworn that she was about to have a heart attack right then and there if it wasn't for the waiter.

"Here's your check." He said in his accent, as he held a bag of ice to his head. Apparently he hit the table when he fell.

Mulder and Scully separated, and he smiled at the irritable waiter as he walked away. Scully dug out her wallet. Mulder looked at her confused.

"Since when does a woman pay?" He smiled and got own in return.

"You just keep taking me by surprise, Mulder. You're so... gentlemanly." She beamed, and he became confused again.

"You can't honestly tell me that your Marco isn't ever gentlemanly." She shook her head and looked down into her lap, remembering Marco. He was so unlike Mulder. He was nothing unlike Mulder, and that made her heart break. She wanted Mulder so bad. It was weird, 41 years and she never wanted anything more. And there he was, next to her, on a date with her, married to someone else.

Outside on the sidewalk, Andrea and Brittney were crouched close to the ground and were peeking through the front window.

"Dude they were so going to kiss! I can't believe this shit!"

"Well if it weren't for you and your condom airplane service, they'd be making out right now!"

"We are going to kill that waiter before he leaves tonight."

When their bill was paid and their tabled was cleared, Mulder looked around and saw how nice of an evening it was outside. He could've sworn he saw two heads quickly duck under the window, but he shook his head and turned back to the beautiful woman sitting besides him. She was off in her own little world, still staring at his wedding ring and absentmindedly playing with her necklace.

"How about we get out of here?"

"Sure," she smiled and repositioned her purse that had been draped over her chair, and slipped it through her arm. "What did you have in mind?" He helped her out of her chair and pushed it back toward the table before resting his hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the restaurant, a sense of pride running them through him.

When they made it onto the sidewalk, they were greeted with the night's warm air. The street lights were on and you could hear a few car horns in the distance. There was a park across the street that drew his attention. The traffic lights changed, and the sign admitting people to walk across the street came on. Without thinking, Mulder grabbed her hand and together, they jogged past the parked cars. She giggled the whole time and he slowed when they made it to the park.

"You can't honestly tell me that your Marco isn't ever gentlemanly." She shook her head and looked down into her lap, remembering Marco. He was so unlike Mulder. He was nothing unlike Mulder, and that made her heart break. She wanted Mulder so bad. It was weird, 41 years and she never wanted anything more. And there he was, next to her, on a date with her, married to someone else.

Outside on the sidewalk, Andrea and Brittney were crouched close to the ground and were peeking through the front window.

"Dude they were so going to kiss! I can't believe this shit!"

"Well if it weren't for you and your condom airplane service, they'd be making out right now!"

"We are going to kill that waiter before he leaves tonight."

When their bill was paid and their tabled was cleared, Mulder looked around and saw how nice of an evening it was outside. He could've sworn he saw two heads quickly duck under the window, but he shook his head and turned back to the beautiful woman sitting besides him. She was off in her own little world, still staring at his wedding ring and absentmindedly playing with her necklace.

"How about we get out of here?"

"Sure," she smiled and repositioned her purse that had been draped over her chair, and slipped it through her arm. "What did you have in mind?" He helped her out of her chair and pushed it back toward the table before resting his hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the restaurant, a sense of pride running them through him.

When they made it onto the sidewalk, they were greeted with the night's warm air. The street lights were on and you could hear a few car horns in the distance. There was a park across the street that drew his attention. The traffic lights changed, and the sign admitting people to walk across the street came on. Without thinking, Mulder grabbed her hand and together, they jogged past the parked cars. She giggled the whole time and he slowed when they made it to the park.

Brittney and Andrea turned sharply and followed Mulder and Scully's path. They waited a few seconds before they both took off for the park themselves. But they both missed that the traffic signals had changed before they went to walk across the street and car horns were going off in all directions. Brittney pulled Andrea through the heap of cars and horns, and they made it onto the park's sidewalk unharmed.

"I'd die for Mulder and Scully! The truth is out there," Andrea screamed. Brittney stomped her food and hushed her by putting a finger over her mouth.

"Don't start your 'obsessive fan girl' crap now. You're lucky they didn't hear your crazy ass!"

"Even if they did, they wouldn't know it was me!" Andrea thought about what she said and her proud expression soon turned to a disappointed one. "Aww man! They wouldn't know it was me!!"

A few other couples were seated on benches, whispering and sitting close together. The city lights dimmed everything enough just so you could see where you were walking. Their hands remained clasped and she looked down at their entwined hands in a state of awe.

Her heart was beating a million beats per second, and she couldn't shake off the feeling of giddiness that was threatening to burst out of her. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face either. Their hands fit so perfectly together and when their fingers laced, it was pure bliss. Her stomach was doing flips and cartwheels as they walked further into the park.

He was quiet himself, thinking of something to talk about before things got awkward. Their hands swung gently as they moved and he couldn't ignore the feeling of peace. He would never be able to do this with Coco. With her, dinner would have been a complete mess. Coco would have complained the entire time about the service, the food, the atmosphere; there was no pleasing Coco.

With Dana, he could be himself. The little things seemed to please her and if that was the case, he couldn't go wrong with her. He felt her squeeze his hand softly and he looked down at her with loving eyes. She looked so beautiful in the dim city lights.

"Tonight was really fun. Dinner was amazing," she murmured, afraid that if she was too loud, her voice would echo through the calm park. "And dessert was delicious." It was her attempt at flirting, and he loved it. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. That was my main goal- to get you to have fun."

"Thank you, Mulder."

"You're welcome." They came to stand in front of a rather large water fountain that was located in the center of the park. Soft lights beamed from under the water and the constant flow of water trickling down the ceramic carvings was relaxing.  
They stood side by side, their arms touching and their fingers still laced together. Scully admired the view before her, taking in the relaxing scene as much as she could before she would have to return to a life of pizza box filled living rooms and dirty dishes piling the kitchen sink. Mulder could fell her uneasiness and leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"About what? I was just admiring the-" The look he gave her told her everything she needed to know. He knew she was suffering inside. Failed relationships in the past and one that wasn't working out in the present. "I don't know. It's complicated," she hesitated, knowing she didn't have to bother him with her problems too.

"Just tell me," he encouraged and led her over to the fountain. He sat down on the edge and patted the spot next to him. She took a seat, their hands never losing their grip. Their thighs were pressed together and their joined hands rested on top of his lap. He played with her fingers until she began to explain things in more detail about her home life.

"I don't want you to think this is because of you or your wife, but I might break up with Marco." She held her breath, waiting for his response, but he seemed to understand completely. "Things just aren't... going... the way I thought they would. When I first met him, he was nice and he was a gentleman, but as the months progressed, he just got lazy and disgusting. I can't live like that. I can't live with someone who insists on having pizza and beer for dinner every night."

"It sounds to me like you know what you want."

"I do know what I want, but I can't have it," she whispered sadly, looking down at her lap, avoiding his eyes. She was heartbroken and torn into pieces. The one man she wanted most was taken. She had just met this man today and she couldn't see herself with anyone but him. She knew her daughter would even like Mulder. There was no doubt in her mind that she could live her life the way she had always wanted if Mulder were with her, but that's not how things had worked out. She felt his fingers brushed against her cheek and her heart was racing again. He tilted her head up and made her look into his eyes.

"Says who?" His eyes were smoldering into hers. Could it be happening? Was he really telling her that she could have what she wanted? Her heart told her yes, but her brain said the opposite, no. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Mulder, if you knew what I wanted then you would understand why I couldn't have it."

"I think I know, Scully." His heart beat fast like hers. "What if I told you that, I wanted the same thing?"

"Do you?" It took every part of her to control herself from forcing her lips upon his. The way he spoke his words, so smooth, so gentle, so caring, and so understanding.

But just as Mulder opened his mouth to speak a simple, "yes," the rain fell on them. It happened all of a sudden. Or did it? Scully was too distracted by being with Mulder everything around her seemed to have melted. And the same thing went for Mulder. He forgot about everything in the world that was happening. The only thing there was that beautiful woman he was next to.

Scully tilted her head so she could look up into the huge rain clouds. Did they just appear? How could she not have known it was going to rain? And now she could hear the crashes of thunder. She pouted at the sky. Hopefully her hair wouldn't frizz. But then, she remembered it was her second time in the rain with Mulder, and a sense of thrill came over her.

"You're hair will be fine," Mulder laughed, squeezing her hand for her attention. He turned to her, grinning widely, from ear to ear. Her mouth flipped into the same grin her had on his face. Rain. It wasn't that bad when they were with each other.

Mulder jogged to the street puling Scully along with him. She loved this, the exhilarating feeling. She could have so much fun with this guy, and she didn't have to feel like she had to take care of him. He was independent.

"Aw hurry," He said, laughing when he was the walk sign blinking. The two hurried across the street just in time. She let out a giggle as he began jogging faster, so they wouldn't be stuck in the rain.

On accident he pulled her right to his car, instead of hers. She was right against his car and in front of him, as they stood there out of breath. The rain pulsated on the hood of the car. There giggling ceased once they caught each other's gaze. Seriousness returned to both of their faces as Mulder's inched towards hers, their lips almost in contact. His hands cupped her face just on her jaw. Both heart beats pounded against their chest to the point where they were about to explode. Scully could swear that he felt her heart beat, because now her chest was pressed up against his. His lips closed the gap between them, pressing them hesitantly at first onto hers. In a second she realized what was happening, and she returned the kiss enthusiastically, getting an equally if not more enthusiastic kiss from him. Nearly, ten seconds the pulled apart. All questions they had were answered at the look intently into each other's eyes. A smile decorated her lips, causing him to reflect the same smile.

Her hair was frizzing but she completely forgot about it. Nothing could bring her down in that moment. He rested his hands on her now damp shoulders.

"Please say something," He murmured, now worried. The silence after that kind of kiss was unbearable. He had to know what she was thinking.

"Wow," was the only word she managed to get out. That very word made him grin slightly. Wow was definitely a good sign. That kiss was amazing. It had passion, everything. "I don't want tonight to end." She looked at her watch, which Mulder managed to put back on her wrist in the park. It was 10:30.

"Wanna come in my car and sit for a while?" She bit her lip and nodded. He walked around the other side of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled lovingly at him and got into the passenger seat of his car. She knew Marco would never do such a gentlemanly thing and the thought alone made her want to scream her frustration. Mulder jogged around the car in the rain and situated himself in the driver's seat. She shivered involuntarily from the rain and he noticed. "You cold?"

"A little," she shyly admitted.

"I can fix that." He started his car and turned the heater on a little higher so they could both dry off from the rain. It was hard for Scully to think straight with him sitting so close beside her. And it didn't help that they were kissing just a few seconds ago. Her heart was still beating furiously as she replayed the kiss over and over in her head. "I'm ugh... sorry about what happened out there." Her head snapped up and their eyes met.

"What? Why?" She could feel the panic rising in her. What if the kiss they shared was a mistake? She couldn't help but feel awkward now. "I mean... I thought that you... never mind. It's okay." She sighed and looked out of the car window, following the rain drops that flowed down the glass. "I mean... why would you want to kiss me anyway? I'm just some woman you met at a grocery store with a disgusting boyfriend and a teenage daughter. You don't know me, and why would you? I have no life, I have no friends, I barely have family- your perfect opposite. And you're married with two children! What are we doing? I can't let this ruin your marriage! What would your kids think? All of this is so wrong, but it feels so right. It's like I'm falling in-" Without warning, he had turned in his seat and cupped her cheek. She stopped her ranting and turned toward him. His lips crashed down onto hers and her hand instantly came up to rest on the back of his neck. It felt so wonderful to be kissing him again.

Now she had no doubts in her mind that they wanted the same thing. Their lips parted and their tongues shyly came into play. She could feel herself grow dizzy as their kiss progressed into something much heavier and heated. He couldn't stop kissing her and he didn't want to either, but if they continued, things were going to get out of control. A million things were running through his mind, but none of them seemed to matter. The only thing he cared about at the moment was the beautiful woman that he couldn't stop kissing.

When their lips parted, they both opened their eyes and smiled. His hand was tangled in her hair and her hand was gripping the back of his neck. The car had warmed up tremendously and they had to turn off the car's heater to cool things down a bit. Her cheeks were flushed with color and his eyes were shining with excitement. Their faces remained ever so close, his fingers trailing down her soft cheek and tracing the beautiful lips he was kissing just minutes ago.

"I really don't want you to go," he whispered.

"I don't want to leave," she assured him, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. "I'm pretty sure I'm not even missed at the house, but your wife might start wondering where you are. Plus, you wouldn't want your kids to worry."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my dear." Her heart leapt when she heard the pet name fall from his lips. Their hands joined against and their fingers carefully entwined. She loved how well they seemed to fall into a romantic mood, unlike how things were with Marco. "My wife is out with her friends. She wouldn't even notice if I was gone for two days. My kids are at summer camp. The least of their worries are where their father is." He caressed her cheek with his free hand and gazed into her warm eyes. She was so unlike Coco. She was so much better than Coco. She hadn't even met his two kids and she already had the motherly instincts for them. They weren't even her kids! "You're nothing like my wife," he randomly blurted out in a soft whisper. The confession caught her off guard, but what he had to say next warmed her heart completely. "You are so much better than her. I can't believe I married that thing instead of you."

"You don't mean that. You have two beautiful kids with her. You must love her."

"She did give me two beautiful children and I thank her for that daily. Beyond that, I don't see any other reason to stick around. My children know I love them more than anything and they deserve a mother who's going to be there for them... a mother who can sit down and listen about how their day went instead of brushing them off and going out with her friends. I want my little girl to have someone older to talk to when she has boy trouble and I want my little boy to have someone to talk to when he's having trouble with a girl he likes at school. Coco can't do any of that." He lifted her chin gently. "But you can."

"Mulder, I don't know." Everything was overwhelming her. She didn't know what to do. She felt trapped. How was Marco going to take their separation? Would Piper agree of her affair with a married man? Would her teenage daughter even like Mulder? All of the questions came flying at her and she felt the moisture began to pool in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, hey. What's this?" Before the tears could drop, he brushed them away with a gentle sweep of his thumb. "What's with the waterworks?"

"I'm just so... happy. I don't know. I'm sorry," she sniffed and used the back of her hand to remove any stray tears.

"Maybe we should call it a night? You should go home and rest." She nodded and squeezed his hand for comfort. She wanted to see him again. She had to see him again, no exceptions. She pulled out a pen and grabbed the nearest piece of scratch paper she could find, that happened to be laying right next to one of Coco's abandoned tampons. She giggled at the sight and wrote down her phone number. She slipped it into his hand and leaned forward to press one last kiss to his lips.

They kissed for what seemed like endless minutes and when it was over, still lingered close.

"Call me?"

"I promise."

**--  
Uh-oh will he ever call her? Will Piper approve of her mother and mulder together? And what about his kids... when they come back from summer camp how are things going to go? And The Evil Tampon Queen, Coco (Aka. Coke head, Cuckoo brains) and Mark the disgusting slob mechanic? And if you guys didn't get it by now, this isn't just MSR... it's somewhat DAGS/DDGAS!  
Review please?**

**-a.**


	3. Chapter 3

**21 pages of love, just for you! lol, Brittney and I thank you.**

Here's chapter... 3?

Just as Mulder was about to reach for the phone, Coco came out of the bedroom dressed up and ready to leave. Her make-up was over done, as always, and the perfume she was wearing had obviously been sprayed one time too many. Her heels clicked against the tiled hallway.

"Where are you off to," he called out before she made her descend down the staircase. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a childish look, as if he should know.

"Out with the girls, remember?"

"Out... where, Coco?"

"It's Marie's Bachorlette party! I told you about it last night. How could you forget," she asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. As if her plans were more important than his. When he didn't say anything, she began to make her way down the staircase again, but as if she remembered something less important, she turned. "And don't forget. The kids are coming back from summer camp today. You need to pick them up."

And she was gone.

"What the fuck!?" Andrea said through a mouthful of lay's potato chips, full of rage. Brittney gave her a quizzical look and then she pointed to the thing coming out of the brick house they were stalking, and it wasn't the person they wanted it to be. Brittney choked on her lemonade when she saw Tea Leoni.

"What the hell is she doing here? So, all that talk about being married, he's married to her? And I thought this dimension was perfect. What's next Mark as Scully's boyfriend?" Andrea's mouth fell open wide. "What? I was joking. You seriously couldn't th-."

"Well he said her name's Coco. Coco, Tea... still a drink, see? And Scully said that his name's Marco. It sounds a lot like Mark." Andrea developed an evil grin across her lips. "Brittney, you know how we were always talking about-"

"Making fun of Drink and being extremely rude to her?" Brittney finished the sentence.

"Yes! Well, I have an idea." Andrea pushed the trunk button on Brittney... well Laverne's car. She shoved the door open and Brittney followed, both went to the trunk. Andrea pushed it open, revealing a case of Arizona Green Tea Cans, the worst drink on earth. Andrea grabbed a handful, as did Brittney. Together, they ran to the driveway and threw the drinks down right in front of Coco, causing the cans to explode, spraying tea all over her white outfit, staining it. Andrea and Brittney took off back to the car cackling hysterically.

"Wait!" Brittney shouted once in the car. She found a handful of tampons in the glove department and threw them at Coco as she stalked back into the house. "Skanky Lint Licker!" Coco let out a growl of frustration.

Scully paced her living room a million times as Marco remained on the couch in front of her plasma television, watching the football game he had been glued to all afternoon. Piper was at her friend's house, again. She'd go anywhere to get away from Marco and she let her mother know it, just before she walked out of the front door.

"I don't care where you go, what you do, or who you do, just get him out of our lives," was what she told her mother before she smiled and bounced out of the door. Scully rolled her eyes.

If only it were that easy.

The television was so loud, she couldn't even hear herself think. If she never had to endure another ESPN football game again, it would be too soon. She was almost paranoid that she'd miss Mulder's call because of the volume on that damn television.

"Marco, could you turn that down a bit?"

No response.

"Marco!"

"Huh!?"

"Turn down the damn volume!" He mumbled something not so intelligent and lowered the sound a few notches. She had just paced her living room a million and one times when she heard the phone ring. Even though Marco would probably make no attempt what so ever to answer the phone, she yelled out anyway. "Got it! I got it!" She ran to the phone that was hanging from the wall and didn't even let it ring once before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"I called like I promised I would," even over the phone, she could imagine that sexy grin of his. Like a high school girl in love, she twirled the cord of the phone around her fingers and leaned her back against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was about to clean," she lied sweetly. "-but since you called, I guess I can put that off." She knew with Marco's attention focused on the two hundred pound men tackling each other, he wouldn't even hear her conversation. "What are you doing," she asked in return.

"Oh, the usual. Being a slave in my own home."

"Well that doesn't seem too fun."

"Trust me, it isn't." She sighed and looked up at the digital clock she had installed above her entertainment center that held all of her favorite movies and books. It was early afternoon and Piper wouldn't be home until tomorrow. She had to get out of this house. She had to get away from Marco. She had to see Mulder. "Listen... I was thinking. Maybe later tonight, if you'd like to come over... maybe have some dinner and watch a movie...?"

"Of course." She could feel her smile grow and her heart beat faster. Despair ran through her, though, as she realized she had no idea where he lived. "Wait... I don't know where you live. How am I-"

"We'll meet at the grocery store. I'll take you from there."

"You just want me to leave my car in a grocery store parking lot," she whispered in disbelief. "You're nuts."

"Or you can follow me, which ever you'd like," he teasingly answered back. He suddenly remembered his kids would be home and he wondered if he should bring it up. Would she still go if his kids were there? Would his kids even like her? "Ugh... one little detail I forgot to mention. We'll need to pick my kids up from summer camp." He held his breath as he waited for her response.

"Sure! So are you saying I get to meet them?" A wave of relief washed over him and he slumped against the wall to control his breathing. This woman was going to give him a heart attack.

"Yes. If you want to, that is."

Coco had come back up the stairs, a look of disgust evident on her face. She was covered in some sort of brown liquid. Her white cleavage bearing halter top and jean miniskirt was stained. Luckily, she hadn't heard his conversation as she made her way up the staircase. But she noticed he was on the phone when she walked out of the bedroom again, sunglasses hanging from her hand.

"Who are you talking to," she demanded, descending down the steps.

"One of the guys," he automatically answered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She nodded, uninterested; maybe thinking the phone was for her instead. She huffed and walked back down the stairs again. Mulder waited until he heard the front door close and Coco's car engine rev until he laughed out loud. "I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. When Scully turned around, Marco was still glued to the television, but he heard the end the click of the phone.

"Who was that?"

"The hospital just called. They need me to come in," she explained as she began to climb the stairs. "You'll be fine to cook dinner tonight?"

"Hmpf," was all she got back. She changed into a pair of casual blue jeans she often wore at the hospital, but could pass for almost anything and into a dark colored, button down blouse. She ran a brush through her hair and fixed her make-up, then brushed her teeth and sprinkled some perfume onto her neck. Just enough for Mulder to notice, but not enough to drown him in it.

"I'll be home later tonight. Don't burn the house down.

Scully waited in her ford fusion, the air conditioner blowing cold air out at her. It was a beautiful August day, not a cloud in the sky, yet the heat was almost unbearable. She hated having to lie to Marco. If she would just have told the truth then she wouldn't have to wear something she usually wore to work. But telling the truth was not an option. The radio played her favorite Moby song, "We're All Made of Stars." She had changed her mind and decided to take up his offer on having him drive them both to his house. Maybe tonight would be just as wonderful as the night before, but then she had to prepare herself for any unintended situations. Meeting his kids had already put her in a nervous state, and she just wanted to see him... soon.

A smile appeared on her face when she saw him pull in the parking lot. Before he could even park his car, she was getting out of her own and walking across the parking lot. Just knowing that he was only a few yards away, she began to jog. She was so excited about finally seeing him again, that she didn't notice the car that was about to back out of it's parking space. The driver held down the horn and leaned his head out of his window, shouting and cursing at Scully as she jumped quickly out of his way.

He got out of his own car and shut the door, then leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched her with an amused grin and tried his best not to laugh at her as she waved off the angry driver. As she grew closer to him and his perfect body, she felt the sudden need to touch him again.

"Well someone looks a little excited," he greeted her with a sweet smile and held out his arms as an excuse to touch her. She took up his offer and walked willingly into his open arms. She sighed when she met his chest and snuggled into his embrace. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt safe. She felt at home in his arms. They pulled apart slowly and remained close. "Where's your car?"

"I decided to take you up on your offer and have my own personal driver for the said," she commented with a smile. With that being said, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her around to the other side of his car, where he then opened the door for her and held it there so she could sit in the passenger seat. She felt her heart leap with joy at his gesture and without any warning, leaned up to press a gentle kiss of thanks to his lips.

When they rolled into the parking lot of an elementary school, butterflies whizzed crazily in Scully's stomach. She was so nervous. Would his kids like her? She bit her lip as Mulder squeezed her hand reassuringly. He knew what she was thinking.

"There'll love you. How can't they love you? I've practically fell in love with you in less than a day." He let out a shaky laugh; not knowing if that was exactly the right thing to have said. Scully smiled in reply. "Come on," He opened the door and two kids ran at him.

"Daddy!" They screamed in unison. After hugging his daughter in striped shorts and a bright yellow tank top, he put her down and scooped his son into his arms. The girl played with one of her pigtails as she caught sight of the stranger standing with her father.

"Kids, this is a very special friend of mine, Dana Scully." Scully noticed how much they looked like their father. Madelaine had blonde hair, which fell at her shoulders, and green eyes. Her nose was even identical to Mulder's. Kyd had Mulder's lips, eye color, and a brown hair color, that wasn't quite as dark as Mulder's. There was some blonde mixed in there.

"Hi, I'm Kyd." Kyd, in green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black crocs, who was very outgoing, introduced himself. "How do you know, Daddy?" The young six year old boy scratched his head.

"Well, your Daddy and I met in the grocery store." Mulder put down Kyd and took his hand.

"Are you two about ready to go? Scully's gonna hang out with us for the day."

"Are you coming to our house?" Madelaine asked, breaking her silence. She was smiling, which was a good sign.

"I think so," She looked at Mulder to make sure.

"Yes, she is Madelaine. Why don't you go get your suitcase and Kyd and I will go get his." Madelaine simply nodded and took Scully's hand pulling her in the direction of one of the school buses.

"What do you do?" Madelaine asked as she looked around, trying to find where all the suitcases were. Her hand was still attached to Scully's.

"I'm a doctor."

"That means you're smart. What kind of doctor are you?" Scully knew that when she answered this she would get even more questions. Madelaine pulled her off in the direction of her suitcase.

"Yeah, I guess that means I'm pretty smart. I'm a pediatric neurologist." Madelaine's eyes went wide and turned to her. Her expression made Scully giggle.

"A what?"

"It means I work with children who have brain disorders and brain diseases." She put it simple. "So what did you do at camp?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Hike. Swim. Have fun. Do you like kids?"

"I work with children every day. So yeah, I like kids. I have a daughter named Piper." Madelaine's eyes lit up at the thought of having a new friend.

"Really? How old is she?"

"She's 13." Madelaine's smile faded. Scully noticed, smiling weakly.

"But I'm sure she would like to meet you." Madelaine smiled again. She had the same smile Mulder had. It was adorable, his features on a young girl. Only if she would've been theirs.

"Are you married?" Madelaine wheeled her pink suitcase towards the other school bus, towards where her father and younger brother were. Her hand was grasping Scully's, pulling her along. God was it hot out.

" Nope."

"Why not? You're pretty."

"Thank you. And even if your pretty, you have to get a man who likes you for you."

"You ready to get out of here, Madelaine?" Mulder walked over to Scully and his daughter, Kyd hoisted on his hip.

"Yeah, let me go say bye to Kylie, Katie, and Monica." Madelaine ran off towards the bus where a bunch of kids were still waiting for their parents. Scully, Mulder, and Kyd, who was still attached to Mulder's side, walked off to the car.

"Daddy, I need help getting into my seat." Kyd said at the back door to his father at the trunk.

"Uhm, Scully could you help him. I kind of have my hands full." Mulder was standing in front of the trunk, trying to make room for the kids' suitcases. Even though that wasn't Coco's car, her stuff was everywhere.

"Sure." Kyd crawled into the car, and Scully had to put in his booster seat, which was not currently strapped in.

After strapping the seat in, Kyd sat down in it, and allowed Scully to buckle him. Kyd extended his arm out to Scully and he grabbed her red hair. Scully, watched Kyd as he pressed her hair to his nose, inhaling her scent, and then smiling wide at her.

"You smell nice." Kyd was adorable and sweet. He let go of Scully's hair once Madelaine came through the other door.

The house was somewhere north of large, which made Scully wonder what exactly Coco did for a living. When she followed Kyd and Madelaine into the house she stood in an open foyer with a wide stair case with an iron railing coming down. The floor had the spotless white tiles, which made Scully wish her house was that clean.

"I wanna show you my room!" Madelaine pulled Scully up the stairs just as Mulder entered with both suitcases. Kyd ran after the girls up the steps, and then Mulder followed. Using his muscles to carry both suitcases with him.

Madelaine's room was nice and open. The walls were a light green and her bed was a canopy bed with white iron bars. She had a white desk, decorated with many picture frames. She had a bulletin board which contained even more pictures.

"You have a very nice room."

"Thanks." Scully drifted over to her desk, admiring her many pictures. Most of them were of her and her father, some with her friends, and one with her mother. Scully picked it up.

"Is this your mother?" Madelaine walked up next to Scully and dropped her head as she replied.

"Yes, that's her."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really see her, and neither does daddy or Kyd."

"Why don't you see her?" Scully regretted asking that as soon as the words escaped her lips. It wasn't any of her business. Besides, Mulder already explained some of it to her.

"She's always out. She doesn't really come home. And whenever she does... she doesn't really have time for me."

Now, that made Scully angry. Scully was probably one of the most busy doctors in the DC area, and she still had time for Piper. To her, Piper always came first. But before Scully could say anything back, Madelaine spoke again.

"But that's okay, because Kyd and I have Daddy." She was beaming widely from ear to ear. She adored her father. Scully could see it in her eyes right at that moment, and in the pictures across her desk top.

"Your Daddy is a very lucky man to have both of you. And you're lucky to have him."

"Does he like you?" What was Scully supposed to say to that? A nine year old girl with her parents still together just asked her if her daddy liked her. But before she could answer her back, a scream was heard from down the hall. Scully and Madelaine exchanged a glance before running down the hall.

Kyd was suspended in mid air, Mulder dangling him by his ankles. Kyd was giggling hysterically. Scully's eyes lit up. Mulder was so attractive when he was with his kids. It took Madelaine to tries to jump up on her father's back, but when she was up there he let Kyd down on the bed, and he flipped Madelaine onto the bed and began tickling her. Madelaine was laughing so hard that tears came from the corners of her eyes.

Scully and Mulder sat on the brown suede couch together, thighs touching. He had a hand locked around her waist, and Kyd lay across hers and Mulder's laps. Madelaine was curled up into her father's side. Mulder had his other hand around her. Scully officially deemed Madelaine as a daddy's girl.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Kyd whispered. Scully was absentmindedly playing with Kyd's brownish blonde hair.

"Alright, Kyd... what do you want?" Mulder pressed his nose to Scully's shoulder, pressing a quick kiss before pulling away. Madelaine and Kyd didn't notice.

"Ravioli!" Kyd cheered and sat up.

"No!" Madelaine whined, and hit Kyd with a big red pillow. Kyd whimpered. "Stop being a baby. We always eat ravioli because of you."

"Madelaine, don't hit your brother." Mulder stoop up and Kyd stood up on the couch reaching for him. Scully decided that Kyd was a daddy's boy, since he couldn't be a momma's boy. Mulder played both roles in the kids' life. "Kyd, go play. Scully, do you care to help me?" He grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand on the floor. "I'm gonna make your mac n' cheese, and your raviolis."

Once Scully and Mulder were alone in the kitchen, he swung her around into his chest. His lips went from the crown of her head, where he inhaled the scent of her shampoo, to just below her ear, smelling the faint smell of perfume, different from Coco's... better than hers, and then to her lips. Scully latched her arms onto his neck as he playfully traced his tongue along her lower lip. Scully giggled and pulled away.

"Your kids are amazing." She said to him, and he smiled back at her. That kiss was amazing. He wished that he was married to her, and not Coco. Then, they wouldn't have to be worried about his kids catching them kissing.

"They are, aren't they?" Scully followed Mulder to the pantry and sat on one of the stools at the island. Their kitchen was perfectly spotless too.

"Daddy! We're going outside!" Madelaine and Kyd ran through the kitchen, out the French doors that let out onto the large wooden deck, and then down the deck stairs.

"They absolutely adore you." Mulder smiled. He knew it was true. And he adored his kids as much as they adored him. "I saw all those pictures of you and Madelaine in her bedroom. Then, when she said her mother wasn't around that much for her... she said at least she had you. And then her eyes lit up. She loves you so much." She waited for a response, but Mulder just leaned up against the counter, next to the stove, watching her. "And then there's Kyd. There's so much of him I see in you. His laugh is like a younger version of yours. He adores you too. He's your little man. I saw the baseball gear and football in his room. You must've taught him." Her smile was thoughtful, and it melted right into his soul. It had been so long since he got so much flattery on his parenting skills. He walked right up to her and enclosed his arms around her. She placed her forehead against his. "You must do so much for them." She placed both of her hands on either side of his head and kissed his forehead.

"And you don't do a lot for Piper? You've been a single mom with her since... I think you told me 97." Scully nodded. "I want to meet her. You must be amazing with her. You're already amazing with my kids." His fingers caressed her cheeks, and then lingered on her lips. She kissed his finger tips before resting her head against his shoulder. They remained in that peaceful state until the macaroni and raviolis needed stirring.

He chuckled and hurried over to the stove, turning off the stove when he realized the food was done. Scully came to stand by his side and smiled brilliantly.

"What can I do to help?" He smirked and pointed to the pot of raviolis.

"I never could make those the way they wanted. I'm a pro at Mac n' cheese, though." The night was going just as she had planned. His kids were angels. Her heart broke at the thought that these amazing kids had no motherly figure in their life. Kyd and Madelaine's laughter could be heard from the open kitchen window and Scully smiled. When the food was finally ready, Mulder had called out to his two children to join them in the kitchen. The children ran willingly and happily into the kitchen, hopping onto the stools at the kitchen island and digging into the food Scully had placed in front of them.

"Good," she asked them.

"Very," Madelaine complimented. Kyd stabbed a ravioli with his fork and shoved it in his mouth, sauce getting everywhere on his adorable little face. He gawked at how good it tasted.

"Daddy didn't cook these, did he," he asked in a suspicious voice. Scully perked up and shook her head.

"No, Kyd, he didn't. I did." He took another bite with bright eyes. "Are they good?"

"You bet! Thanks Ms. Scully!" The kitchen grew silent again, the only exception being the kid's clatter of forks hitting the glass bowls. "Daddy?" Mulder looked up from where he stood and saw his son struggle with his words.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Is... mommy coming home?" Scully looked down at her feet and played with her hands. She was curious to see how Mulder would explain to his son why his mother wasn't there. Before Mulder could answer him though, the young boy looked up at Scully through his lashes and blushed. "I don't want her to come home now. Ms. Scully makes better ravioli." Scully giggled and a sigh of relief left Mulder.

Was it such a horrible thing to have two kids resent their own mother? It was out of the question. But so was Coco's abandonment. Madelaine had nodded in agreement and finished off her macaroni in record time. Scully smiled down at the young girl and picked her plate up from the counter.

"You must have been hungry, huh?" She nodded shyly and hopped down from the high stool. Scully was rinsing off the bowl and went to put it into the sink when she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her from behind. When she turned in the pair of arms, Madelaine's blonde hair was in a mass fury against her shirt.

"Thank you for making me dinner," she whispered. "It was really good."

"Aw, you're welcome Maddie." Scully could feel the girl freeze against her, but then she suddenly relaxed with Scully patted her back. "Isn't that your nickname? Maddie?"

"Yeah," she exclaimed happily. "But I haven't been called that in forever."

"Would you prefer your nickname then?"

"You can call me whatever you want, Ms. Scully," she confirmed with an excited smile. Mulder watched from a short distance, with his arms crossed over his chest. Madelaine was taking a liking to Scully. If something ever happened, it was going to be hard to pull these two away. Anyone who could win Maddie's heart over with food was someone special to the little girl.

Scully could see in the young girl's face that she was tired. Maddie resisted a yawn and tried not to stretch, but her small body gave into the battle and she raised her arms above her head.

"Tired," Mulder asked his daughter. She nodded once and looked up at the two adults. "We'll come tuck you in, okay?"

"But I wanna stay up with you and Ms. Scully!"

"Me too," Kyd shouted out from the island, his face still messy with ravioli and cheese sauce.

After the dishes were rinsed and Kyd's face was cleaned of all the food, Mulder hoisted Maddie into the air and carried her up the stairs while Kyd yawned into Scully's arms. They made a quick stop to the bathroom so the kids could brush their teeth and change into their pajamas. Mulder and Scully switched then, Mulder going with his son and Scully tucking in Maddie.

"Do you like my daddy," she asked with big, sleepy eyes.

"Very much, Maddie. You're daddy is my best friend," she sincerely whispered to the little girl as she slowly fell asleep.

"Good. He likes you too. I can... see it in his face." For a nine year old, she was certainly intelligent for her age. "Do you guys love each other?" Her silly, innocent child side was back. Scully sighed out and pushed back Maddie's thick, blonde hair. Was she supposed to admit this to his daughter? Was it such a good idea to tell Madelaine this much?

"Get some sleep, honey."

"Don't go," she begged. "Stay. Please."

"I'll see you when you wake up. Okay?"

"Goodnight."

Once the two kids were tucked into bed, and Mulder was sure they were sleeping, he took her by the hand and pulled her closer in the middle of the hallway. The lights were dimmed and a few candles burned on small tables that were against the wall. They stood side by side, almost in an awkward position, but he spread his arms out as to present his house.

"How about a tour?"

"I would love one."

"Well you've already seen the kids room, the kitchen, the living room... so I guess the only room left is..." He pulled back the French Style, double wooden doors to reveal his large bedroom, complete with flowing curtains, a huge bed filled with pillows, a balcony that over looked the back yard, a walking closet bigger than her kitchen, and a bathroom the size of her own bedroom.

She couldn't seem to close her mouth. Her jaw just hung open in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than anything she had ever dreamed of. There was no way this could be where he slept every night. He chuckled at her expression and gently shut the door behind them. He walked further into the room and faced her. She seemed frozen in place. She was afraid to move, thinking that if she did, this would all disappear and she would be back in the horrible nightmare that was her real life- Marco and a disgusting apartment.

"Scully?" He moved closer and waved a hand in front of her face. She jumped slightly and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. It's just... this is like a fairytale," she whispered. "This all seems... too real."

But then she realized. This wasn't her bedroom. This wasn't her fairytale. This belonged to another woman, a woman who would be extremely pissed off if she ever found another presence of a woman in her bedroom. Mulder could sense what was bothering her and framed her face between his hands. She was trembling, so close to breaking down at the disappointment- that none of this could ever be hers no matter how hard she prayed or how much she dreamed.

"Listen to me," he whispered. "You are all that matters to me now. My kids love you and I love you. Don't think otherwise."

"B-But-"

"Coco doesn't stay here long enough to claim even a fiber of carpet, much less this bedroom. Like I said before, I was going to divorce her even if I hadn't fallen in love with you. It was just more convenient that I did," he grinned and tilted his head to make sure she understood.

"You're in love with me," she whispered, still unable to believe she was really standing here, with him, in his bedroom.

"Very much so. I can't help it, Dana." Her eyes snapped up to his when he used her first name and something in her snapped. She had to feel him against her- now.

Their lips crashed together in a brutal kiss. His hands tangled themselves into her hair and she tore at his clothes. There wasn't a doubt on her mind about what they were going to do, if all permitted. With all the doubt pushed from her mind, she realized that they were now laying on the bed. He had fallen on his back against the fluffy sheets of his king sized bed and had pulled her with him. He managed to unzip her jacket and he threw it to the floor in a furry. He was anxious to feel all of her against him.

She straddled him against the bed, legs on either side of his thighs as she rested all of her weight on his growing arousal. She leaned forward, her blouse barely hanging onto her shoulders and her bra was barely encasing her breasts that were begging for his touch. With his little patience, he tore off her shirt and it joined the growing pile of clothes onto the floor. She sighed out loud when the cool air of the bedroom met her heated skin.

There, as she sat above him, angel like and with her back arched, he realized then and there that he had to spend the rest of his life with his woman, Coco be damned. His hands ran up and down her still jean clad thighs and brushed against the zipper of her pants. She shuddered above him and rested her hands against his chest, sliding them down almost teasingly until her fingers were wrapping around the edge of his gray t-shirt. She pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. There, they both stared at each other, topless.

Scully could feel herself grow hotter by just staring at his huge, muscular chest.

This was going to be fun.

She bit her bottom lip as she traced his muscles with her fingers, sighs of pleasures escaping his lips as she did so. She was only started when he had thrust up against her. Her eyes grew wide and she fell against his chest as she lost her balance.

He moaned out when her chest met his. The silk of her bra was almost as amazing as her skin, but he rather feel her instead. So with shaking hands, he ran them up her back and reached for the black clip of her bra. She was absentmindedly rocking her hips against his and if he didn't get her bra off in that second, he was going to explode right there.

She was so warm, so soft... he had to touch her everywhere. He sat up when he finally located the clip and unclasped it. The bra hung loosely from her shoulders and before he went any father, he looked at her carefully to see what she wanted. Her cheeks were flushed with color and she was panting. Her eyes were wide with arousal and all she could do was nod her head and tangle her fingers into his hair.

He slid the straps down her shoulders and slowly, as her creamy, smooth skin became visible, there was a vibration coming from her pants.

Unfortunately, this had only turned them on more. The ringing of her cell phone playing Metro Station's "Shake It", courtesy of Piper, echoed throughout the bedroom. She remained on his lap, their chests pressed together, rising and falling in time with the other.

"Answer it," he encouraged her, kissing at her neck. He was driving her insane. A sudden heat wave had passed over her and all she could do was grip onto his shoulders and grind down into his lap. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, but he knew she was trying to ignore the call. "It could be Piper," he reasoned and she slowed her movements.

Scully kept a hand firm on Mulder's toned chest. She pulled her phone out of her pants and felt like cursing at whoever was calling. But then that all changed when the words, "Piper is the greatest" were on the screen.

"Piper, is everything okay sweetheart?" Scully asked, concerned. She had an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Mulder watched her face intently. "Pipe, calm down sweetie. I can't understand what you're saying. Just take a deep breath and talk a little slower." Mulder was just as concerned as Scully. "I'll be there soon. Just... wait for me, okay?...Okay, I love you. Bye." Her eyes snapped up to Mulder's, and she smiled weakly.

"I have to go. I have to get to my car and go get Piper." Scully smiled weakly and pulled herself off Mulder.

"What's going on?" Mulder pulled his shirt back on over his head as Scully buttoned her jeans, grabbed her bra off the bed, put it on, and looked for where her shirt landed on the floor.

"Piper's at a bad party. Apparently, her friend Christina's sister had a party, and they were drinking and getting high. I can't believe she called me." A sudden flash of pride flew over Scully. She was proud of her daughter for taking responsibility. Then the worry returned.

"Well, then you going to your car will take too long. We'll both pick her up."

"Oh, Mulder... you don't have to."

"No, it's fine. I want to. Can you go get Kyd? I'll get Maddie. I can't leave them here." Scully, who was already dressed, ran up to Mulder and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you," Scully ran out the double doors and half jogged down the hallway to Kyd's bedroom. It was dimly lit by a blue lava lamp night light. She knelt down by his bed and gently shook him awake, whispering his name. "Kyd?"

"Ms. Scully?" He said, drowsily, as his eyes flickered open.

"We're going for a ride. You have to wake up, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You make the best ravioli." His tired body seemed like it refused to move as he forced himself to sit up.

"Let's get your slippers on," Scully put Kyd's feet into his green Shrek slippers and lifted him up off the bed. In the dark she carried Kyd down the stairs where Mulder was waiting with Maddie in his arms. Kyd had his arms wrapped around Scully's neck and was asleep on her shoulder.

"Ready?" Mulder asked, opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air.

In several minutes they pulled up at Piper's friend Christina's house. Scully hurried up the door and to the house, where she saw Piper sitting with her knees to her chest on the porch.

"Piper," Scully half ran to her daughter and put her arms around her. "Piper," she whispered again into her daughter's hair.

"Thanks mom." Piper walked towards the road with her mother's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I'm already upset mom. I don't care where we go, as long as we don't go home to... him." Scully bit her lip as she walked. "Mom, where's your car?" Piper asked as soon as they approached Mulder's car.

"Actually sweetie... I came to get you with my friend..." Mulder got up out of his car, smiling.

"Piper... you okay?" She nodded. And Scully took the initiative to clear up her daughter's confusion.

"Piper... this is my very good friend, Fox Mulder. Mulder this is my daughter, Piper."

"Fox?"

"Well, you can call me, Mulder." He smiled warmly. Mulder's heart was pounding, hoping that Piper would accept him. Piper smiled back, which was definitely a good sign. He knew how difficult it was going to be to get a teenager to like him. Scully knew otherwise. Mulder had charm. The charm worked on her, and it would work on her daughter. Mulder opened the door for Piper. "Madelaine, honey," Maddie was fully awake but Kyd was almost sleeping against the car door. "Can you move over for Scully's daughter, Piper?" Maddie gladly moved over.

Mulder walked around to Scully's door with her and opened it, Piper noticed the disarming gesture.

"Going back to my place?" Mulder asked Scully. Maddie immediately piped up.

"Please, Ms. Scully? Please?" Madelaine asked.

"You want me too, Maddie?" Maddie leaned forward and grabbed her arm, begging her.

"Please! Please Daddy, can she?"

"It's up to her." Mulder looked to Scully who was smiling; she wanted to go back with Mulder, but then there was Piper.

"It's up to Piper."

"Uhm... sure." Piper said quietly.

"Cool!" Maddie cheered and then turned to Piper, now making friend's with Scully's daughter.

When at the house, Scully got Kyd out of the back seat with Mulder. Piper and Maddie both went into the house by their selves. Scully was right, Piper did like Maddie.

"You got him?" Mulder whispered, placing a hand on the small of her back. Like before Scully felt the heat of his hand through the thin material of her shirt.

"Yeah, he's good," She readjusted him in her arms as she carried him bridal style to the front door.

"How long are you two staying?"

"Well, it's eight now. You said Coco's coming home tomorrow around noon. Piper doesn't want to go home. I need to get to my car before someone steals it. And then I have to find a vacant motel."

"Why doesn't Piper want to go home?"

"Marco." Mulder gave a nod, understanding. Kyd stirred in her arms, his eyes flickering open. "I'm sorry honey, did we wake you?" Scully murmured into Kyd's ears as they went up the staircase.

"No... where's Maddie and Piper?"

"In Maddie's bedroom. Why?" Mulder answered as Maddie and Piper ran out of the bedroom. Piper was wearing a pair grey pair of Maddie's pajamas that were too big for her.

"Daddy, Ms. Scully, can we go out on the trampoline? Please?"

"Please, Mulder? Please, Mom?" Mulder and Scully smiled at each other. Both knew what the other was thinking. They felt like they were parents together and those were their two daughters. Kyd wiggled out of Scully's arms.

"I wanna go!" Kyd tried to get down the stairs but Scully caught him first.

"Kyd, it's chilly out. Put your jacket on." Kyd turned back and ran to his room.

"Go have fun, girls." Mulder said as they ran down the steps and turned toward the kitchen. Kyd soon followed. "So much for being tired," he laughed and tugged Scully closer now that they were alone. "What do you want to do?"

"Actually, I want to watch the kids outside." Scully, with her hand intertwined with Mulder's, bounced down the steps. She was so happy with him.

Mulder grabbed a blanket and took it outside with them. Scully had her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch day bed outside. Mulder had his arm wrapped around her.

"So I was thinking..." Mulder played with Scully's hair absentmindedly as he went on.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you and Piper could spend the night... since she didn't want to go home." Scully was smiling, waiting for him to go on. "Piper can sleep in Maddie's room. They're already friends." He gestured to the kids playing some kind of trampoline game. "And you can sleep in my bed." Scully immediately shook her head.

"As much as I would like to fall asleep in your arms, Mulder," She let her fingers play with the hair on his arms. "I don't think it would be best. We have three kids here." She spoke softly into his eyes. Mulder let out a chuckle.

"No, I meant I'll take the couch."

"Oh." Scully blushed. He pulled her tighter to him as they sat in silence, listening to the children play. "What does Coco do, Mulder?"

"Hmm?" Mulder was taken by surprised.

"What's her profession?"

"Nothing."

"Huh? That's not possible. She doesn't do anything. You don't do anything, and you have this huge house and can afford to send your kids to summer camp?"

"Huge house? Scully, you're the doctor. You can't tell me that your house is small."

"Well, I didn't say that. But, I will admit that yours is a bit larger. It's just... how did you get it if you both don't work?"

"What I didn't tell you is that... Well, when my mother and father died inherited everything."

"Including their house?"

"No. I bought the house after I got married. Apparently, they had a lot of money that I didn't know about."

"What did you parents do?"

"My dad worked for the government. Other than that, we didn't really know what it was he did. My mom was a school teacher in Greenwich. She has a whole part of the school dedicated to her."

"Then she must've been an amazing woman."

"She was," Mulder's facial expression changed, and it seemed he didn't want to talk about it. Scully prodded anyways.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I had a sister." She waited for him to go on, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "She was taken away. I don't know how or why. There was an investigation, it was all inconclusive."

"But you have an idea of what happened." He nodded.

"I believe she was taken away by aliens. I know you doubt me." It was true; Scully was looking at him dubiously. "But I was there. I remember being frozen not being able to help her. I remember her screaming my name for help. And I remember a bright light." Scully caressed his cheek, as Piper led the group upstairs.

"Mom, what are we doing?"

"Uhm," Scully snapped back into reality." "We've been invited to stay the night. Do you want to?"

"Anything but Marco," Piper laughed and the kids headed inside.

"Daddy, Ms. Scully... are you guys gonna tuck me in?" Mulder and Scully smiled at each other and got up at the same time. Kyd grabbed Scully's hand and tugged her along.

After tucking Kyd in, Mulder and Scully headed back out onto the deck, but instead of sitting down and cuddling again, Mulder led Scully down the twelve steps to the backyard.

"Ever been trampolining Scully?"

"I'm sorry... what?"

**Congrats if you read all that. lol. please review.**

**and are you watching the emmy's? xfiles is gonna win tv's most memorable moment with the existence kiss! VOTE!  
Midnight sun is my newest addiction. After you read that book... you'll be in love with Edward Cullen 1234567890 times more. I swear.  
-a.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! IknowI told some of youSaturday...I actually finished the last part on Saturday night/Sunday morningat 12:15 AM... but I didn't get to post it.  
You're not gonna like Marco. Warning you right now...  
Oh and you wont like Coco either.  
Please review!**

"Please just stay. It's not a big deal," Mulder tried to persuade her. He didn't want her to leave just yet. He was almost positive that the reason she was suddenly tense was because of Coco. "Piper doesn't want to leave and the kids really don't want you to go."

They had just tucked all three kids in for the night. They stood in the large, wide hallway in front of Mulder's bedroom. She had debated on whether or not to go and wake Piper up to leave, but Mulder was trying to convince her otherwise.

"Mulder, what if she comes back?"

"She won't. Now come on. Let's get some sleep."

"I'll take the couch. It's okay," she whispered as he tried to pull her through the door. He refused, though. The grip he had on her arm never let up and she found herself giving in, a smile spreading across her face when he pulled her completely into his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"You will not sleep on the couch. I refuse. You will sleep in my bed, with me. I'm not having it any other way."

"Whatever you say." She stood there and looked around, not knowing where to go from there. The room seemed much larger now that she looked at it for her second time.

"You aren't wearing that to bed are you?" She looked down at her jeans and button down blouse and almost blushed. What else would she wear?

"Well I didn't plan on having a slumber party," she began and a grin played out on his face. "-so I didn't bring any pajamas."

"Well..." He walked over to a large wooden dresser that was up against the wall opposite of the bed. He pulled on one of the handles to the drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a black undershirt. "Here. You can wear these." She held them up and one eye brow rose in skepticism. "It's either that or some of Coco's things," he replied in a teasing manner. She shook her head quickly, in disgust, and took the clothes to the bathroom.

When she came out, she was wearing his boxers and his black t-shirt. She looked adorable in his clothes. He had already changed and had his dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room. She felt self conscious when she walked out from the bathroom and felt the blood rush to her face when he looked over her.

"Looks good on you. Better than it does on me," he commented with a smile as he took a few confident steps toward her. She tried to smile back at him, but her lips trembled. "What's wrong?" He led her over to the bed and sat her down. She looked shyly at her hands in her lap and pressed her lips together.

"It's all just happening so fast. Don't you think so?"

"Well, yeah... I guess. But that's not going to keep me away from you," he whispered. She nodded in the dim light of his bedroom and looked up at him. He held his breath and slowly let it out when she leaned closer to him. She pressed her hands flat against the bed on either side of her body and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. His hand caressed her cheek as they kissed. His free arm wrapped around her and she crawled into his lap willingly, much like she had earlier that afternoon. She knew being close to him would distract her from the idea of Coco coming back too soon, and she let him know.

"Distract me," she whispered against his lips.

In Maddie's room, Piper laid on her back on the bottom mattress of Maddie's large trundle bed. She stared up at the weird patterns the lava lamp on the nightstand above her would make against the ceiling. Here she was... sleeping in a complete stranger's house with a little girl she had only been knowing for five hours sleeping above her. She couldn't complain, though. She was away from Marco and that's what mattered.

She had to admit, she was beginning to like it here. Her mother's 'guy friend' seemed to be sweet and concerned about them. His two kids were angels compared to some of her distant family. She envied these kids. They had everything. A huge backyard to play in, an endless supply of toys, and a father who loved them tremendously. She let out a small sigh and pulled the covers higher, tucking them under her chin.

"Piper," a small voice called out, barely audible. Piper had to strain to hear it, but she did.

"Yeah, Maddie?"

"Are you asleep yet?"

"Not quite. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering. How does your mom know my dad?" The question caught Piper by surprise and she realized that even she didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't know myself. They seem to get along well, don't you think?" The little girl turned in her bed to face Piper and nodded quickly.

"Your mommy is so nice, and funny, and pretty... and she smells good, too. I wish I had a mommy like that." Piper's heart broke when she heard the small confession. Okay, so maybe these kids didn't have everything. Piper turned her head a little to look at Maddie and frowned.

"Your dad is nice, too. I don't have a dad. You're lucky," she whispered to the little girl. Maddie sat up in her bed, astonished.

"You don't have a daddy?"

"Nope. I just have my mom. My dad... has another family somewhere."

"Well... you can share mine," Maddie exclaimed, a happy smile spread across her face. Piper giggled and nodded.

"Thank you, Maddie."

"No problem! I know how you feel sometimes, when my mom isn't here. Well... she's never here, actually."

Piper had gathered that much.

If Maddie's mother was here, she had a strong feeling that her and her mother wouldn't be sleeping here tonight. Maddie's mother probably had no idea there were two strangers in her own house.

"Well it's only fair if you get to share my mom too, then."

"Really?! Thanks, Piper!" Maddie flew off her bed and onto Piper's mattress, throwing her small arms around the older girl's neck."You're the best!"

Scully awoke Mulder with a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled when his eyes flickered open and he smiled at her. The dramatic curtains were pulled aside, and the morning light bounced of Scully's skin, causing her to glow. Mulder caressed her cheek before looking at the clock beside him, 8 AM.

"You know you glow in the sunlight." He said in a daze as he continued to gaze at her.

"I just woke up," she smiled and pressed her lips against his as a thank you.

"You're beautiful." He admired. "Maddie's gonna be up soon," Mulder said with a frown. "I have to go make breakfast." Scully's lips pressed against his in another soft kiss.

"Let me do it." Scully said against his lips.

"My kids are never going to want me to cook breakfast once you do. You already won over Kyd with your raviolis." Scully giggled before rolling out of bed and pulling on her jeans. She kept Mulder's black T-shit on. He smiled as she walked out of the room, leaving him to get ready.

'Was yesterday even real?' He asked himself before getting out of bed as well.

Scully found Kyd plopped down on the couch in front of the huge flat screen TV. He was watching "Go Diego Go" and repeating the Spanish phrases he heard.

"Hola," Scully greeted Kyd with a smile. He was in green pajamas with messy bed hair. Kyd stood up on the couch, and then hooked on to her for a hug.

"Is Daddy up yet, Ms. Scully?" Diego lost Kyd's attention. He was now smiling at his Daddy's new friend. Scully was tying her hair back into a pony tail.

"He should be out in a little."

"Good, because I'm hungry."

"Oh, well Kyd, I'm going to make breakfast this morning."

"Really?" Kyd's eyes lit up. Scully smiled. "Can I help?"

"Of course you can!" Scully held out her hand, which the small boy gladly took. He skipped off to the kitchen with her.

Mulder, Maddie, and Piper came downstairs to the warm and inviting smell of pancakes and eggs sizzling on frying pans.

"This smells delicious," Mulder said as he and the girls walked into the kitchen where the smell was even stronger.

"I helped, Daddy!" Kyd announced before plopping the measuring cup into the soapy water.

"You did?" Mulder asked his son before scooping him up into his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"Is there anything else I can do, Ms. Scully?" Kyd asked from his father's arms.

"Can you set the table for us?" Kyd wiggled out of Mulder's arms and went straight for the plates.

"This smells great," Mulder whispered into Scully's ear and pecked her cheek quickly.

'What the heck?' Piper thought, as she saw Mulder's quick move on her mother.

"It's ready." Scully announced before walking over with the plate of pancakes. Mulder took the eggs and put them all on plates.

The kitchen was silent as everyone chewed on their food or munched on their bacon.

"Mom," Scully's eyes snapped up to Piper, before realizing it wasn't her who said 'Mom'. It was Maddie. Her jaw dropped, and she looked to Mulder for help. "Are you mad? I'm sorry," Maddie quickly apologized. "It's just... Piper said that I could share you. And I... I want you to be my Mommy."

"Then I want you to be my Mommy too!" Kyd piped up with a mouthful of pancake. But before Mulder or Scully could speak, the phone rang. Mulder immediately got up and answered it. Scully stared at the napkin in her lap.

"Oh, hi Coco," Mulder said a bit louder than he should, as he was trying to get the attention of everyone else in the room.

"That's my mom," Maddie quickly whispered to Piper.

"You're going to be home soon?" Pause. "How soon?" Pause. "20 minutes?" Coco could he heard on the other end yelling into the receiver.

"Damnit Fox! Will you please stop repeating everything I say!?" Kyd frowned.

Scully's heart broke at the scene unfolding before her. Here she was, with two wonderful kids; an unbelievable man, their father; and her own amazing daughter. But that was it. That's where it ended. He wasn't her husband, or the father of her child. But, Maddie and Kyd have been missing the love of a mother for so long. And they want it back. They want a mother's love. Scully knew that she could give it to them. They wanted her to give it to them.

Maddie took Piper's and Kyd's plates to the sink.

"Kids," Mulder said, covering the receiver. "Can you guys go get ready? We're gonna go for a ride, okay?" He uncovered the receiver as everyone except Scully and Mulder left the kitchen. "No, Coco, that's not it. Damnit, I don't understand you. You don't appreciate the kids one fourth as much as I do, and now you suddenly decide you want to do something with them? What is it you're doing? Your mother's? Oh, I see; you're just dropping them off." Mulder was getting angry. He leaned up against the wall on the phone. Scully got out of her chair at the table and stroked his arm. "I promised Kyd and Maddie that I would take the both of them to the zoo today. Tell your mother I'm sorry. Coco? Hello? Hello?" He pushed the end button and slammed the phone back on the table. Scully was surprised it didn't break under the force of his hand. He took a deep breath; and then she fell into his embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," He whispered against Scully's soft hair. His breath tickled her skin, and she leaned even closer into him.

"Don't be sorry." Mulder dipped his head down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Scully was first to pull away for air after nearly ten seconds.

"I'm gonna take you and Piper to go get your car, and then I want to invite you and Piper to the zoo with us."

"I have to work at 6," she warned.

"I'll have you back by 4:30. I promise." He kissed her temple before leading her into the foyer where the kids were waiting, sitting on the steps.

"Daddy, where're we going?" Maddie asked, now tugging at her father's free hand. The other was wrapped around Scully's waist.

"We're going to go take Scully and Piper to their car, and then I have a few things to get done."

"I want to kiss you," Mulder whispered into Scully's ear when they hugged goodbye.

"Later," She whispered back. "It's the thought that counts."

Kyd tugged on Mulder's black t-shirt, which Scully was still wearing. Scully lifted him um to give him a hug. He had on his black Pirates shirt and the matching hat.

"By Mommy," Kyd said softly into her ear. Mulder didn't know if her should smile or frown. Scully, however, appeared to be worried. "I love you. I'll see you when we go to the zoo." He kissed her cheek. Scully always wanted a little boy, and this little boy seemed perfect. But he wasn't hers. Mulder and Scully both didn't know what to do. Scully set Kyd on the ground and looked him in the eye. She caressed his cheek, baby soft.

"I'll see you later, Kyd. I love you too." She kissed his cheek before turning to Maddie, who threw her arms around her.

"See ya later, Mommy," Maddie smiled brightly as she hugged Scully close. It was clear that Piper loved calling her mom. "I love you." Maddie kissed Scully's cheek just like Kyd had before her.

"I'll see you later, Maddie." Scully kissed Maddie's forehead softly. "I love you too."

"Mulder," Piper addressed Mulder, and awkwardly held her arms out. She may have met him a short time ago, but already Piper had the need to hug him. She had to put her arms around him. He was just so nice... to her and her mother... like a father.

"I'll see you later sweetie." He smoothed back Piper's red hair, and let her go into the car.

"Thanks, for letting my Mom and I stay." She smiled as she shut the car door.

Scully gave Mulder another hug and buried her face into his chest for a moment. She inhaled his scent, hoping it would last her an hour... the amount of time it was until she would see him again. As Scully tried to pull away, Mulder kept his hand on Scully's neck, holding her there as she tried to turn. Instead, her eyes met his.

"I'll pick you up tonight," he whispered.

"What the hell, Mom?" Piper said once Scully pulled out of the parking lot. She had the windows down, and music was blaring out of the silver for fusion.

"Excuse me?" Scully asked, more shocked than angry at her daughter's word choice.

"What. The. Hell." Scully shot her a bewildered look.

On their way back to the house, Mulder looked up in the rear view mirror to watch his kids. They were content on starring out of the window and watching the scenery pass by them at lightening speed.

"Are you two excited for tonight," he asked them.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see mom and Piper, again!" The word 'mom' caught him off guard, and he knew that sooner or later, that he would have to explain why Ms. Scully couldn't be their mom. Not yet, anyway.

When they pulled into the driveway, Coco's car was parked in front of the garage. Maddie groaned and sunk in her seat.

"Aw. Why is she home?"

"She's your mother. You aren't excited to see her," Mulder asked his two kids with a curious voice.

"That's not our mom," Maddie yelled. Kyd nodded.

"Ms. Scully is," he added proudly.

"Kyd," Mulder warned. But before he could say anything else, Coco was running out of the house with her pink robe flying behind her. Her make-up from last night was smeared all over her face and her hair stuck out in every direction. Kyd screamed and his eyes grew wide when he saw her running down the driveway.

"Ahh! It's the Loch Nest Monster," Kyd screamed into his car seat. Mulder laughed at his son's horror and stopped the car halfway in the driveway.

"Fire! Fire," Coco screamed. "Fire in the house!"

Mulder's eyes widened and he jumped out of the car. He ran up the driveway, Coco awkwardly following behind him. When he ran into the house, smoke was coming from the kitchen and the smoke alarm was blaring through the entire family area. He coughed and stumbled into the kitchen, looking for the source of the smoke. It was the microwave.

He popped it open and shook his head.

"Coco. What the HELL!?"

Maddie and Kyd had managed to free themselves of their car seats and had ran into the house. They stopped behind their father and swatted the smoke around their face.

"What," Coco screamed.

"You don't microwave foil! What were you trying to DO!?"

"I was TRYING to fix lunch! I was hungry."

"Why didn't you take it out of the foil first?! Jesus! You just can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"Except burn my house down!"

"Don't yell at me! I can't process!"

"What's there to process, Coco!?"

"Even I know you don't microwave foil!" Coco spun around and gasped when she saw Maddie standing there with Kyd, who was hiding behind his older sister. She made a face at the two children and crossed her arms angrily over her chest. If there was one thing Coco hated, it was to be embarrassed in front of people, especially if her own children were the ones embarrassing her.

"What are you two doing here?! I thought I sent you off to summer camp," Coco shouted over the fire alarm that suddenly blared through the kitchen and the family room. Maddie smiled and shook her head enthusiastically.

"Daddy came get us! And..." Maddie caught herself before she could let Scully's name slip. Her daddy had never really mentioned how he met Ms. Scully and if their mother knew about his woman friend, so she decided to keep things simple. "And then we came home and we jumped on the trampoline. Right, Kyd?"

The tension in Mulder's body left instantly when Maddie caught her slip and knew not to mention Scully's name. He was going to have to thank her for that later.

Coco stood there, a harsh expression on her face. Mulder shook his head when he saw the way Coco was treating their kids. Was she not excited or the least bit happy to see them after almost a month? 'Of course not. It is Coco we're talking about here,' he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and grabbed Coco's arm. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped at his touch.

"Coco, I need to speak with you."

"What? Fox, now is not the time."

"Yes! It is. I've held this off long enough." Mulder began to lead Coco to the bedroom upstairs, leaving Maddie and Kyd standing in the kitchen. Maddie's small voice stopped Mulder dead in his tracks.

"Daddy?" He turned and let go of Coco with an irritated flick of his wrist. He walked up to his daughter and bent on his knees to get to her level.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"Are we still going to the zoo tonight," she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course we are, honey. Don't worry about it." He smoothed her hair down and cupped her cheek lovingly. She smiled back at him and pointed to the kitchen.

"Do you want me and Kyd to clean up the mess while you and... her talk?" Mulder peaked over Maddie's shoulder to see the microwave was still pushing out smoke. He leaned back and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"No, Maddie. Let daddy take care of that. It's too hot. You or Kyd could hurt yourself. Okay? But that was very sweet and thoughtful of you, honey. Now... go get dressed for the zoo, okay?"

"Okay, daddy! I love you!" Maddie threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "Is Ms. Scully still coming," she whispered in his ear so her mother wouldn't hear.

"Yes. If you and Kyd are good, that is. Now go get ready."

When the kids were in the bedrooms getting ready, Mulder had pulled Coco into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. She started pacing the room, going through her make up and jewelery.

"Coco."

"Fox, have you seen my pearl necklace?"

"Coco," he said her name more forcefully this time. She still ignored him.

"I need it for tonight."

"Tonight? Where are you going tonight? Oh, wait! Let me guess! You're going to... a party? Am I right?" He paused and she finally turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something back, but he was too quick. "You'll leave without saying goodbye to the kids and you'll stay out all night, make a bad example of yourself, then come home and expect everything to be perfect. But oh, wait! Your idea of perfect is being surrounded by people who worship the ground you walk on." He was outraged, angry. It showed on his face and you could hear it in his voice. Coco stood there, frozen in her place. "You're a stranger in your own home. How can I even say that? You don't live here! This isn't your home. You're never here, so why should you get the pleasure of calling this your 'home'. And as for those two kids down the hall? They have no mother. The only thing those kids have is me. They love you, but when you go out every night and never come home, how are they supposed to see you? You are their mother," he punctuated every word. "If you can't handle that responsibility, then that's fine. I understand. Just don't be rude to my kids and expect to get away with it."

Mulder had no idea if she had understood a word he had said, because she was just standing there with her mouth open in a perfect circle. If he knew her like he thought he did, then everything he said would have went through one ear and out of the other. He didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my kids to a well deserved trip to the zoo and to dinner. Don't expect us home anytime soon." He went for the door, but then he turned around to look at her. "That is... if you stay home for a change."

When he shut the door on his way out, she stayed in her place for a few seconds but caught her reflection in the mirror across from her. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened on her shirt. When her cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand, she jumped and began to run around the room. She had a party to get to. As she looked through the closet and dresser for something new to wear, she came across something laying on the side of the bed. She walked over with curiosity and picked up the dark colored piece of clothing. It was a blouse. A woman's blouse. Was it hers? She didn't know.

"What was Mr. Mulder talking about? The zoo? Is that where we're going tonight?" Scully looked over at her teenage daughter when she pulled into their driveway.

"Ugh... yeah. We were going to take Maddie and Kyd. You didn't have plans tonight, did you?"

"No. I want to come with you guys," she shyly admitted. "Maddie's fun to be around. I know she's like, four years younger than me, but she's like... the little sister I never had. And Mulder is pretty cool, too," she added with a wink, causing her mother to blush. "And yeah. How did you two meet? You failed to fill me in."

"We met a couple of days ago..."

"And you're already spending the night at his house!?"

"It's not like that, Piper! We're just really good friends," she lied.

"I don't believe that and you know I don't. Just tell me the truth." Scully groaned and let her head fall against the car's steering wheel.

"He's married and he knows about Marco. He knows everything."

"And I have a feeling his wife and Marco know nothing of this?"

"Nope. They don't. And I'd like to keep it that way until we've figured out what we're going to do about this."

"Mom, it's not rocket science. Does he love his wife?"

"From what he tells me and from what I've witnessed firsthand, no. I think he may have loved her once, but... those two kids don't know what it's like to have a mother and I'm pretty sure Mulder doesn't even remember what it's like to have a wife, someone who loves him back." Piper nodded sadly. "Piper? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mom. Anything."

"Have you ever seen something and you just knew... you knew that you were going to have it one day, somehow or another, you were going to get it and you were going to love it forever?"

"Like my iPOD?"

"YES! Perfect example. Remember that day you saw it in the store and you wouldn't stop bothering me until I bought it for you?"

"Do you honestly think I could forget? All those sleepless nights without my other half, my baby, my precious iPOD," Piper dramatically went on.

"Well when I saw him, Piper, I just knew." Piper smiled. "I just knew I was going to be with him." She looked at her daughter. "Does that sound weird to you?"

"No. I think it's cute. My mom's falling in love," she squealed and leaned over to give her a hug. "I'm so happy. And I actually like the guy this time. Things might work out well."

"Yeah. I'm just worried about that wife of his."

"What's her story?"

"The kids don't even consider her a mother anymore. She's the type of person that loves to go out, loves to party, always has to be around people- you know the type."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the problem? Why can't he just divorce the skank and marry you?"

"Piper, things aren't that simple."

"Well they should be," she muttered, annoyed at the fact that her mother was right.

When Piper and Scully walked up the walkway and into their house, Marco was nowhere to be found. Scully tossed her purse onto the kitchen table and Piper kicked off her shoes at the door. The television was off, for a change, and only a few lamps were dimmed in the family room.

"Where's the pig at?"

"He's at the sports bar downtown."

"Really?!" Piper ran to her mother's voice and ended up in the kitchen, where Scully held a note in her hands and had a smirk on her face. "Freedom!"

"Let's go get ready," she squealed. Her and her daughter ran up the stairs together, running off into their own rooms to take showers and plan their outfits.

The hour passed by quickly, with Piper and Scully getting ready together. Piper wore a pair of jean shorts and a white undershirt with a band t-shirt over that. She straightened her hair and applied a little make-up before waiting downstairs for her mother. Scully was dressed in a pair of dark green cargo Bermuda shorts, also, with a nice black quarter sleeve shirt. The sleeves reached her elbows and the neckline was shaped in a 'V', to allow a little imagination. Her hair was also straightened and her make-up was simple.

"Ready to go?"

"Are we meeting them there?"

"He's coming pick us up." And just as the word's were out of her mouth, a car horn was sounding off in the distance. "And there he is."

"Well that was quick." Piper went to walk for the door.

"Wait! Is my make-up okay? How does my hair look? Was this 'V' neck too much?"

"Mom, you look beautiful. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you, although, that may not be a good thing if he's driving." Scully laughed and put her hand on her daughter's back.

"Let's go, P."

"Is it safe to come outside and give you a hug?" Mulder whispered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he spoke through the open window.

"Yes," she giggled, now waiting at his door.

"Hey, Piper." Mulder greeted her. "Long time no see."

"Like-wise." Piper smiled at the cute pair as she climbed in the back with the two other kids. Maddie greeted her with a hug of course.

"I missed you," Mulder put his arms around Scully and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, quick, but meaningful.

"It's only been about an hour and thirty minutes." She beamed a smile at him.

"Coco was home." He frowned.

"Oh." Mulder ruled his eyes at the thought of her.

"I want to talk to you about that today."

"Alright... but let's not let the kids wait. Boring old me has to be back in... about six hours." Mulder, keeping his gentleman like qualities, walked around the car and opened the passenger door for Scully.

"Mommy!" Kyd tried getting at Scully, reaching his arms out as far as he could in his booster seat.

"Kyd," Mulder warned. Maddie, unbuckled her seat belt and gave Scully a hug.

"Hey! What about me!?" Kyd whined, still reaching for Scully.

"Can I get you when we're there?" Scully asked, a little upset that she couldn't give Kyd a hug. She really wanted a son, and Kyd was just too adorable for words.

"Okay," He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Don't be mad. How about I give you a piggy back ride to the gate?"

"Okay!"

As they drove down the highway, Mulder's hand found Scully's right on top of her leg. They intertwined fingers and let the cool air conditioning blow at them. The radio played all the most recent songs that were out, and everything was peaceful until Mulder's cell phone rang.

"Mulder."

"Ugh, Fox... it's me. You don't have to keep calling yourself by your last name."

"Oh, hi Coco." Mulder sounded disgusted and he rolled his eyes. Scully lowered the volume on the radio for him.

"Ew!" Maddie and Kyd chorused.

"Maddie, Kyd." Mulder warned.

"WHAT THE HELL FOX? We decided NOT to call her Maddie. We liked Madelaine better. Madelaine is her name, not 'Maddie.'" The quotations around the name could clearly be heard, and so could Coco's voice... to the rest of the car.

"Do you want to keep your voice down? I don't want my kids to hear you talking like that. And YOU decided to call her Madelaine instead, not Me."

"Ugh, Fuck you, whatever." Her voice was still heard in the car.

"Did she just say," Kyd shouted.

"Shh!" Maddie shushed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Anyways, Fox..." Coco continued. "I was remembering what you said and I was calling to tell you that I was going to Bob Billy's house for a party instead, okay? Happy now!? Anyways, I thought I'd tell you I wouldn't be home till tomorrow afternoon. You're always fucking whining about me not being with the kids, and quite frankly I'm tired of it. I was with them when they were babies some of the time... and now... well, they're not babies anymore... so... I'm telling you this now, so don't whine your ass off and say that I don't tell you. Bye... Haha Bob Billy you," And then the line went dead, cutting her off as she flirted with that Bob Billy. Her nasally laugh even sounded more nasally over the phone, if even possible.

"Mulder..." Scully started as he grabbed her hand again. "I don't like the way she talks to you." She couldn't exactly fine the words she wanted to say. And in front of three children, the words she should've said were slightly inappropriate.

"Don't worry about it." Mulder said, squeezing her hand, and flashing smiling at her. It still surprised her how just his smile could cause her heart go erratic.

"It's not right." Scully mumbled quickly, running her fingers over the back of his hand. It wasn't exactly right to have that discussion in front of the kids in the back.

"Jeez, Mulder drives like a freaking nut!" Brittney laughed as they both followed Mulder's car on the highway. They had no clue where he was going.

"Maybe they're driving to a wedding chapel to elope!" Andrea clapped her hands together before biting into her apple again.

"Yeah, not likely. Their kids are in the car." Andrea rolled her eyes a wound down her window, tossing her apple out of it.

"What the hell!" Brittney screamed, The red car which the apple had hit honked t's horn like crazy.

--  
Eventually they arrived in the zoo parking lot. During the course of the drive, Mulder had done a lot of thinking on how he was supposed to act with Scully in public. What they had wasn't exactly normal. He wasn't sure if they should touch as they walked, hold hands, or if maybe he should wrap his arm around her waist.

Piper and Maddie jumped out of the car on the same side, Mulder's side, while Scully unbuckled Kyd from his booster seat. It was time for his hug from Scully.

"I missed you Mommy," Kyd whispered into Scully's ear as he clung to her. With Kyd in her arms, she walked around to where Mulder and the girls were standing. Scully was still worried about how she should react to Kyd addressing her as his mommy.

"I missed you a lot too, sweetie." Scully set Kyd on the ground and grabbed his hand, ready to walk, when Kyd reminded her of the piggy back ride she told him she would give.

"Piggy back ride?" He said, not moving from his spot. Scully sighed and crouched down for him.

"Come on, Kyd... you can walk."

"No, it's fine Mulder. I promised your son a piggy back ride." Mulder smiled at how Scully was sticking to her promise. What a wonderful mother she must've been to Piper when Piper was six.

"Kyd, I'll let you get on my shoulders when we're in the zoo, alright?"

"On your shoulders?"

"Yep, now let's go," Mulder urged with a smile.

"Alright, Daddy." Kyd grabbed Scully's left hand and walked side by side with her. Piper and Maddie were skipping along a few yards ahead of them.

"Is this okay?" Mulder asked, lifting up their interlaced fingers up as they walked closer to the iron gate.

"Is it okay for your kids to see?"

"I'm pretty sure they love you enough," Mulder chuckled.

"Daddy why can't Maddie and me call Miss Scully Mommy?" Kyd whined as they walked through the gate and to the ticket window.

"Miss Scully isn't your mommy, Kyd." Mulder frowned apologetically. "As much as I know you would like her to be."

"Daddy, I want to call her mommy too!" Mulder seemed embarrassed at the look the ticket person gave him once he handed her the money, receiving five tickets. "Piper said that I could."

"Honey, you know she's not your mommy." Maddie frowned, breaking Mulder's heart. He wrapped his arm around her as they got their wrist bands.

Kyd was on Mulder's shoulders and then right off of them in less than three minutes. He and the two girls went right up to the first exhibit. Piper was snapping pictures with her new digital camera.

"You know, she almost set the house on fire." Mulder said with a laugh. They were sitting on a bench across from the tigers. Scully's hand rested comfortably in Mulder's.

"What?!"

"Yep, she microwaved foil." Scully giggled her bubbly girly laugh and turned away, a little embarrassed. Mulder caught her chin with his hand and moved it to face her. "I want to be with you." He said sincerely into her blue eyes. Scully half smiled. "I want to be with just you. I don't want to be with Coco. I haven't for the longest time. Just you, all of you, forever."

"What the heck? Did you hear that!?" Brittney whispered loudly, luckily Mulder and Scully were lost in their own little moment that they didn't hear anything.

"What? What didn't I hear?" Andrea panicked.

"Mulder just went, 'Just you, all of you, forever!' Oh my god, it was the most beautiful thing!"

"Why do I always have to miss the good stuff?!" She complained, crossing her arms and listening more intently.

"You really mean that?" Scully whispered, glancing to the kids to Mulder.

"I do. I love you and your daughter. I know this sounds ridiculous but from the moment I saw you... there was something there. There was..." Mulder struggled for the right word.

"Chemistry," Scully said, completing his sentence.

"Exactly."

"What about Coco? What about Marco? Well, I suppose Mark is my problem. But what about your wife?"

Just then Brittney and Andrea had to cross in front of Mulder and Scully. Brittney was hoping to get a shot of the two on her phone.

"Hey wait a second," Mulder said, now looking at the two girls. They turned, wide eyed. "I swear I've seen you like 50 times before."

"Now that you mention it..." Brittney said, trying to hide the wide smile that was growing.

"Oh, must be and X-file." Andrea laughed, thinking they would too. However, Scully and Mulder both developed a confused look.

"A what?" Scully asked, laughing a little.

"Brittney, Oh my God, her laugh is... more amazing in person!" Andrea whispered silently into Brittney's ear. She successfully hid her fan girl squeal. "Nothing." Andrea quickly said. "Never mind."

"We did see you a few places, huh?"

"A lot of places."

"Weird."

"Maybe they're stalking us," Scully said followed by another laugh. Brittney and Andrea both almost had a heart attack.

"You don't hate me do you?" Andrea asked without thinking. All those dreams she had that had to do with her meeting Gillian Anderson led her to believe if they actually did meet Gillian would hate her. Then again, this was Scully, not Gillian.

"No?" Scully was confused again.

"Well, that's good." Andrea felt relieved.

"We were just about to go get lunch down at the food court." Brittney said, pointing to the food court a few yards away. Hopefully they would follow after smelling pizza in the air.

"Daddy, we're hungry," Kyd said coming over with Maddie and Piper behind him.

"Aw, are these your kids?" Andrea asked, knowing that it would sound like they had the three kids together.

"Well, these two are mine," Mulder pointed them out individually, "Kyd and Maddie. And then this is Scully's daughter, Piper."

"I guess we're going to be headed to the food court with you both then." Scully said, standing up.

"I want Miss Scully to be my mommy," Maddie mumbled before taking Scully's hand in her own. Brittney squealed in excitement.

"Did you just squeal?" Mulder asked.

"It was a cough," She cough-squealed again while blushing scarlet.

The seven of them made their way to the food court, Andrea and Brittney were in front of everyone else, walking close together so their whispers couldn't be heard.

"I wonder if they'll adopt us too," Andrea asked in a soft whisper.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Wait. I'm sorry… what were your names again," Scully called out to the two girls in front of her.

"I'm Andrea and this is Brittney."

"Where did you live," Piper spoke up.

"In the city. It's not far from here, actually."

They reached the food court and were happy to see there was a short line for the food.

"Okay. What do you guys want to eat," Mulder asked the three kids.

"Pizza," Kyd yelled happily. Maddie stared up at the menu that was above the register and pointed to the word 'nachos'.

"I'll get a burger," Piper shrugged. "I'm not really that hungry." Mulder nodded and turned to Scully.

"And what are you having?"

"A salad." He nodded and pulled out his wallet to pay for the lunch. Brittney squealed again, realizing that Mulder was going to pay for Piper and Scully's lunch as well. Andrea took the hint and squealed too.

When it was Andrea and Brittney's turn to order their lunch, Andrea went up first and studied the menu for a second.

"Do you guys have mozzarella sticks?"

"Yes, we do," the cashier answered.

"Okay well… I'll have an order of those. And a cherry limeade."

"This isn't freakin' Sonic, Andrea. Scoot over," Brittney demanding, her stomach growling as she took in the smell of Piper's burger and Kyd's pizza being cooked. "Yes. Do you have smothered potatoes?"

"Ugh… no."

Silence.

"Well… just give me a lemonade."

In minutes, everyone had their food and they stood before the empty tables, trying to figure out where they were going to sit.

"Are you two sitting with us or…"

Brittney looked at Andrea and Andrea nodded her head, very quickly.

"We'd be honored to sit with all of you."

At the table, Maddie, Piper, Kyd, and Brittney sat on one side, with Mulder, Scully, and Andrea on the other. Maddie and Piper had engaged in a conversation about their favorite animals. Andrea was freaking out with Scully being so close to her. Brittney had to throw her glances across the table to remind her to behave. Kyd would secretly steal glances at Brittney as she ate her food and blushed when she looked down to meet his gaze.

"You're Kyd, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool. So are you having fun at the zoo?"

"Yeah. Especially since my daddy and mommy are here, too." Kyd kept his voice a little over a whisper so his father wouldn't hear him refer to Scully as his mother and fuss him at the table.

"Well that's nice. That pizza looks really good."

"It is! Wanna bite?"

Mulder smirked as he watched his son's attempt to win Brittney over. Kyd was so much like his father in many ways, especially when it came to the ladies. Mulder nudged Scully's side and discreetly pointed to his son. Scully smiled softly and shook her head in amusement. Kyd was quite the ladies man at six years old.

"So you said you were a doctor," Andrea asked quietly, almost afraid to break the perfect moment.

"Yes, I am."

"What is it like?"

"It's very hectic and it can be very stressful, but it's rewarding, nevertheless. I love my job."

"What exactly is it that you do?"

"I work with children mainly. Children with diseases or disabilities."

"That must be hard for you sometimes." Scully narrowed her eyes. Under the table, Mulder grabbed her hand upon listening to Andrea's statement. From what Mulder could conclude about Dana, it was that she loved her daughter and she took her job seriously, which meant she was practically attached to every patient that walked through the doors of the hospital. He laced their fingers together and kept his eyes on his son the entire time. Scully squeezed his hand and lowered her head.

"Sometimes, yes. Because I'm a mother, I know what's going through these parent's heads. 'Why my child? How can I save them? Are they in any pain?' It's tough."

"I'm sure any parent would be grateful to have you as their child's doctor."

"Thank you," Scully whispered, truly not able to express how much that little statement meant to her.

Once everyone was finished with their lunch, they resumed their walk through the zoo. Kyd had taken the liberty to walk with Brittney, while Maddie and Piper giggled at all the funny looking animals. Andrea was determined to never leave Scully's side as she walked along with Mulder.

They walked onto a dark trail with leaves and trees blocking the sunlight. The high-pitched chirps of hundreds of birds echoed through the path. Kyd grabbed Brittney's hand and ran past Maddie and Piper to get to the fence faster. Even Andrea caught up with them to get a look at the colorful birds. Scully had began to pick up her pace to witness the kid's excitement, but Mulder grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back against his chest.

She gasped in surprised and could feel the beginning of a blush spread through her cheeks. Once he had her where he wanted her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and anchored her against his body.

"We're finally alone," he whispered in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"I have a feeling it won't last long."

"It can last as long as you want it to." He looked down into her soft, blue eyes and smiled in awe. She was too beautiful for her own good. Words couldn't even begin to describe how he felt about the woman in his arms. He knew it must have been silly for him to feel that way about someone he met just a little over a week ago, but he couldn't help it. He had really fallen head over heels for her and he wasn't ever letting her go. Everything seemed to disappear when he was with her. No bitching wife, no work, no bills to pay- he could be himself around her and he loved every single minute of it. As he looked at her again, he couldn't help himself.

He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyes and the noises around him seemed to fade away. Her touch, her smell, her kiss was intensified ten times more with the possibility of getting caught by their own kids.

Suddenly, one of the birds started to wolf whistle. Brittney laughed at this and turned to see if Mulder or Scully had heard the bird, but she gasped instead. She ran over to Andrea and spun her around by the shoulders.

"Look. At. That!"

Andrea gasped and pulled out her Blackberry Sunset to snap a couple of pictures. Brittney shook her head quickly, knowing that the kiss wouldn't last much longer and that they could get caught staring at them.

"Oh my GOD," Andrea whispered. The birds continued their chorus for a few more seconds, and so did the kissing. Brittney pushed Andrea's phone away just as they quit kissing, and Andrea and Brittney both spun around.

"You're so totally sending me those pictures." Brittney mumbled though the giggles of the two girls. Apparently, they saw the kiss as well. It was surprising how Brittney and Andrea were both reacting to this. Inside they were sqee-ing and jumping around. On the outside they looked cool.

"Brittney, can you take me to do that!?" Kyd pointed at the people who were zip lining over the birds' little forest. Kyd was tugging on Brittney's sleeve, giving her his puppy dog face, which he learned from his father. He clearly won her over.

"Kyd, you know that you have to ask your Daddy first."

"Daddy!" Kyd yelled, interrupting the precious moment between Mulder and Scully. They had their arms around each other, staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, buddy?" Kyd ran up to his father, almost losing his green croc shoe in the process.

"Can we do that?" Kyd pointed up to the two people who were now zip lining across the forest. It wasn't the exact same thing as being at the canopy of an actual forest, but it was close. It was thrilling, and it was sure high enough to bother person with acrophobia (fear of heights.)

"Sure, we can go check it out. You want to, Scully?" He said, still looking above his head."

"Uhm... okay..." Mulder was excited. The attraction looked thrilling. He grabbed Scully's hand and they walked around to the wooden steps in the moist forest.

"Brittney's taking me!" Kyd ran to Brittney's side and clutched onto her. Brittney ruffled Kyd's hair. She wasn't at all oblivious to the way the six-year old was acting. She knew he had a little crush, and she found it adorable.

"Alright... then I'll go with Scully," Mulder said, fastening his arm around her waist.

"But Daddy!" Maddie whined, taking his other arm and pulling on it. "I wanna go with you. I'm scared. And Piper can't go because she said she'll throw up."

"Who's going to go with Scully then?" Mulder asked. They finished hiking up the steps, and were now on the top landing.

"Andrea doesn't have a partner," Brittney confessed, nudging her friend in the arm, smirking.

"Now, you do." Mulder said, smiling down at Scully, whose expression was blank.

"What's wrong."

"I'm fine," she quickly lied.

"No, you're not." His hand massaged the back of her neck as they spoke.

"I have a little height problem, but I'll be fine. I can do this."

"You don't have to you know."

"I'll be okay, Mulder. Who knows maybe I can conquer this case of acrophobia I have."

"I could always go with you."

"Nope, you're going with Maddie. And I'll just go with Andrea." Scully wrapped her arm around Andrea's shoulder. Brittney shot her glances as a reminder to stay calm. "She'll keep me safe." Andrea giggled, not knowing what else to do. She was frozen next to her idol.

"Of course, I will." Andrea smiled to Scully. She realized that Scully's eyes were enough to kill up close; they were so intense! 'I mean I would take a bullet for you Dana Scully.' "You'll be fine. Besides look at all this... uh harnesting stuff they have." She pointed to what Brittney was now getting strapped into. She had Kyd in front of her.

"Now, make sure you hold on to him, Brittney." The butterflies Brittney had in her stomach from the height went erratic at the sound of her name rolling off Scully's tongue. "I know there's all this harnesting, but just... hold onto him, okay?" Scully was almost pleading. Mulder touched her wrist, pulling her away gently.

"He'll be fine," Mulder whispered into Scully's ear. She half smiled. The motherly instinct she had developed towards his son was unbelievable.

"Yep!"

"Are you ready?" The skinny girl in college working at the zoo as her summer job asked.

"Yeah!" Kyd cheered. How could he be so brave? He was like his father, no doubt. "Bye Mommy bye Daddy!" He screamed as he and Brittney were left flying through the air.

Then, it was Scully's turn. And when Mulder pecked Scully on the cheek before they were left to go, Andrea almost went crazy. Brittney wasn't there to calm her down. If Scully wasn't harnessed up right in front of her, blocking the pocket which her phone was in, Andrea would have it out taking pictures. She was never THAT close to two people kissing. At least not that close to people relatively close to Mulder and Scully kissing.

"Hold on to her," Mulder told Andrea.

'Don't I get a kiss, too?' She wondered with a sly smile. "Don't worry Mulder, I will." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Scully.

"Ready?"

"NOOOOOO!" Scully screamed at a piercing volume as they sped across the rope. The birds fluttered away.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Scully said as she and Andrea got unhooked from the harness. Brittney and Kyd were already at the bottom of the steps. Kyd of course, was clinging to her.

"So, Maddie and Kyd aren't your kids?" Andrea asked a question that she already knew the answer to. All the questions she could ever ask... she probably already knew the answer.

"No, they're Mulder's."

"And Kyd said he wished you were his mommy. That's adorable, you know." Scully smiled. "You're so loving to the both of them."

"Well, they are wonderful kids." Kyd ran into Scully's arms.

"We have to go home now, don't we?" Kyd frowned. Scully looked for her watch that she didn't have on. "Do one of you girls have the time?"

"4:00," Brittney answered right away.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart," Kyd rested his head against Scully's shoulder. Mulder came down the steps with Maddie on his shoulders.

"Mulder, we have to go." Mulder nodded and sat Maddie on her feet. "So, what're you girls doing tonight?"

"Oh uhm..." Andrea thought.

"We have to babysit," Brittney quickly thought of the perfect answer. Andrea was confused. They weren't babysitting. Who the hell did they know in this dimension?

"Oh really?" Mulder asked. Apparently, Brittney asked the world's greatest question. "Because I've been looking for a sitter... or two sitters."

"You know, that would be a great idea." Scully was sure of it. She loved both girls. "Would it be okay to get your numbers?" She pulled out her envy2, opening up her phone book.

After they exchanged numbers, they exchanged their goodbyes.

"BRITTNEY I HAVE SCULLY'S FUCKING NUMBER IN MY SUNSET! OH MY GOD!" She was freaking out, not just internally now.

"Do you realize that we can freaking baby sit the kids?"

"And go in Drink's stuff?"

"I was just going to see if Piper could babysit Maddie and Kyd, before." Mulder said as they drove onto Scully's street.

"Kids are a lot of work, Piper couldn't possibly..."

"Yes I could, Mom." Piper said in a whisper. Maddie slept on Piper's shoulder, while Kyd slept on Maddie's. "But I like Brittney and Andrea, so it's okay."

"I would feel better if the kids were with older girls, you know?"Mulder nodded with a grin. They were now in front of the house. Marco's car was in the driveway. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, Mulder... Just kiss my mom already for real. I'm thirteen. I can take it."

"Piper!" Scully scolded, but before she could say more, Mulder's lips interrupted her, incapacitating her. Her lips melted into his kiss and she quickly shut her eyes. "Bye," Scully whispered as they parted. She caressed his cheek. Mulder mouthed, 'I love you.' 'You too,' Scully mouthed back.

"Where the hell were you?" Marco asked as Scully came through the door. He had been drinking. Cans were sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I went to the zoo with a friend." Scully said, rolling her eyes. Piper stalked up the steps to her bedroom.

"You! Get the fuck back down here!" Marco yelled up the steps, standing up. Scully got in front of him as he approached the stairs.

"Don't you talk to my daughter like that!" Scully warned, angrily, shoving a finger in Marco's face. He just grabbed her wrist, twisting it, causing her to wince and shout in pain.

"Don't you ever point in my face, woman!" Marco flung her wrist annoyingly with one flick of his hand.

"Marco that is my daughter and you won't yell at her or touch her. Do you hear me?" Scully yelled through her tears, which the searing pain in her wrist caused. He unsteadily turned back around to the couch. He gave Scully a shove before making his way to sit back down. "Look at you. You're disgusting. You just eat and leave it here. You're a pig. You're a slob."

"Yeah, well fuck you. Do you want me to hurt your other wrist?" Scully backed up slowly, stopping her rude words. Her wrist was definitely sprained. It was searing with pain. She couldn't provoke him. Besides, her daughter was up in her room, and she no doubt heard her mother's shriek of pain.

"I'm going to drop Piper off at my mother's. Then, I'm going to work, okay?" Lies. She was going to Mulder's first. She didn't have to work until six. Then, she would take Piper to her mother's. She wasn't about to explain her wrist to her mother for an hour and thirty minutes.

"Whatever. Do what you want."

Scully was dressed in her work clothes, a fitting pair of dark wash express jeans, and a fitting button down blouse, as she walked into Piper's room.

"We're going to Mulder's and then I'm taking you to your Grandma's. I don't want you here with him." Piper kept her head down as she slipped on her old navy flip flops and followed her mother down the steps and out the door. Marco was snoring on the couch, the TV was blaring with sounds of the horse race, and he held a bottle of Budweiser in his grip.

"Mom, what did he do to you?" Piper said, in a whisper, staring at her mother's bruised wrist.

"P, can you reach in the back and grab my medical kit?" Piper reached into the back and grabbed the plastic box. She knew what her mother wanted. She grabbed the ace bandage for her. Through the pain, Scully wrapped it tightly around her wrist. The tears burned her eyes as they fell. But the most pain came out of her daughter watching her.

**Wow, was this long or what? Sorry for the long wait!  
I have to update Whispering Wind and the other stories...**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's pretty long. Not as long as the others though. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in America! And if you're not American..... Happy Almost Holiday Season! Here's the next chapter, enjoy. & THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

Piper crossed her arms and decided to remain silent the whole car ride. Her eyes occasionally glanced toward her mother who was driving through the tears that stung her eyes.

"Mulder..." Scully said in to her cell phone with a shaky voice.

"Scully?! What's wrong?" Scully bit her lip and glanced at her daughter who was staring the opposite way, out the window. They were in front of Mulder's house. He sounded so worried.

"I... I'm outside your house with Piper... in my car."

"You can come in. Coco's not going to be home for... well until tomorrow."

"Thank you," She whispered before hanging up.

Together in silence they walked to the large house. Before they could knock on the door, it was pulled open. Mulder looked concerned and his eyes grew sad after taking look at Scully. Her lip began to tremble as he let them both in.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Scully asked before Mulder could ask her what was wrong. He only nodded as she went up the staircase to the bathroom.

"Piper," Mulder said, not losing his worried face or his serious tone. "What happened?" Piper shook her head and felt like she herself was going to cry. She couldn't let herself. But Mulder saw the vulnerability.

"He... I don't know. I think he sprained her wrist or something. I heard them yelling. Mom screamed. I heard her crying. When we got into the car she was crying so hard." Scully began walking down the steps. Her eyes were red and puffy and her make-up was all gone. When she got to the bottom of the steps she was seeking refuge in Mulder's arms.

"I swear I'll kill him," Mulder whispered into her hair. Scully took a deep breath to calm her. "Do you know what's wrong with your wrist?" He asked, pulling back a little.

"I think it's just a sprain, but I'll take an x-ray at the hospital." Scully then noticed that her teenage daughter was sitting on the steps behind her. Mulder in an instant knew what Scully was thinking.

"Piper, Maddie and Kyd are outside on the trampoline... why don't you go say hello?" Piper nodded and took her green stars hoodie out to the back with her.

"Has he done this before... to you or Piper?"

"He usually only yells... he's never physically violent with us."

"Scully... I care about you as much as I care about my own kids. You and Piper are such a great part of my life now." She bit her lip and nodded as she stared at her feet. He took her chin by his fingers and angled her face up so she would look him in the eyes.

"Come on, let's go talk about this somewhere comfortable." He led her up to his bedroom and held the door open for her, then sat down next to her on his bed. The tears gathered in her eyes when she realized how grateful she was to have him in her life now.

"I'm sorry to show up so unexpected like this," she whispered. He grabbed her uninjured hand and squeezed. "I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do or where to go."

He looked down at her wrist that was starting to bruise and frowned. "How did this happen," he whispered.

"I-I don't know." She couldn't tear her eyes away from bruising wrist.

"Dana?" She looked up at him shyly. "You're not... going back are you?" She looked up at him with a blank face and shrugged her shoulders. His jaw tightened and he shook his head. "You aren't. You're staying here tonight."

"Mulder, I can't," she replied with sadness in her voice.

"You can and you will. You're not going back to that pathetic bastard, do you hear me?" She felt guilty. Mulder had his own problems with Coco, something far worse because his two young kids were involved and stuck in the middle. She leaned against weakly and cried.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." She shook her head and swallowed hard.

"I'm not going back. I can't."

"Then stay here," he suggested in a clam voice.

"What about your wife," she questioned, holding his stare with her bright blue eyes.

"Wife," he asked with an amused grin. He squeezed her hand one more time and that's when she felt the difference. He wasn't wearing a ring. "What wife?" She was at a complete loss for words. It was the one thing she wanted to avoid most. She didn't want to be the cause of his divorce. This only made her feel more guilty and her head began to hung, but he lifted her chin with his finger and shook his head. "It just so happens that you met me in a very... difficult time in my life. Even if I wouldn't have met you, I can promise you that my hand would no longer have a ring, though you were a nice bonus," he teased. Despite her tears, she managed to get out a few giggles. "There's that beautiful smile." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss.

"So what are we going to do," she asked as she leaned back, breathing heavily.

"Right now, we're not going to do anything. I want you to relax, okay?"

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about Coco, or Piper, or Maddie and Kyd. Everything will be fine." She sighed and began to relax a little. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she whispered.

"Okay, then. Trust me on this. I'll cook us dinner, get the kids in bed, draw you a warm bath, and then we can get some sleep. Sound good?"

"Yes." She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. The bedroom door swung open and a small Kyd stood in the doorway.

"Mommy!" He ran from where he stood and flew into Scully's arms. Mulder straightened and opened his mouth to fuss at Kyd, but Scully looked up and shook her head quietly, letting Mulder there was no need. "I missed you!"

"But it's only been a few hours," she giggled with him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His arms went around her and he nuzzled his nose into her sweater, closing his eyes contently. She ran a hand through his hair and smiled. She ignored the sharp pain in her wrist and held him close. Maddie and Piper showed up in the doorway seconds later.

"Yeah, I know!" He pulled away from her slightly, but remained on her lap. "Are you and Piper staying? Please, stay!" Before Scully could answer him, a loud rumble came from his stomach and he winced.

"Someone's hungry," Scully laughed. "How about this, Kyd? Piper and I stay, and I'll even cook dinner for you."

"Macaroni and ravioli?!"

"Is that what you want for dinner," she asked with a smile. Kyd nodded his head happily. "Okay then. Let's get it started." Mulder's eyes widened as he watched Scully wince when she picked Kyd up. Even Piper stood uneasy at the door. All five of them headed down stairs and into the kitchen. Maddie showed Piper something she had made at camp while Kyd helped Scully get the pots and pans out to cook dinner.

Mulder stood back and was truly touched. His two k ids had no mother figure in their life up until a few days ago. Kyd and Maddie had adjusted so quickly, it was unbelievable. They were inseparable now.

'Hell, they even call her mom. The transition won't be so hard.'

Kyd's laugh broke through his thoughts.

"Mommy said to close your mouth, Daddy. Flies might go in." Scully giggled softly and Mulder smiled warmly at his son.

"Something smells good," he muttered as he walked behind Scully.

"But Daddy-" Kyd laughed again. "-we didn't even start cooking dinner yet!" Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully from behind and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"I know," he whispered.

It was quiet for a few seconds before an up-tempo beat filled the kitchen. Everyone turned to find Maddie messing with the radio in the living room. She turned up the volume and got back to coloring with Piper. Mulder's arms stayed loose around Scully's waist as her and Kyd made dinner. When the food was prepared and cooking, Mulder tightened his hold and spun Scully around in his arms.

She let out a small, surprised scream as Mulder began to sway back and forth to the music. Piper and Maddie laughed and sang along with the song that was echoing through the entire house.

We've got each other figured out  
Whoa  
We've got each other figured out  
So what do we do here?  
So what do we do here?

He twirled her around the kitchen and Piper laughed when they almost lost their balance. Scully's smile was wide and she laughed along with the kids at her horrible dancing.

"Whooo! Go mom," Piper called out.

"Hey! I wanna dance too," Kyd yelled over the music. Scully stopped dancing with Mulder and smiled.

"Dance with me," she asked Kyd. He happily nodded his head and tried his best to dance with Scully. Mulder danced his way over to Maddie and Piper and pulled them into the kitchen. They were so caught up in dancing that they didn't notice the water boiling over the pot on the stove. They all laughed and Scully ran to turn it off. After that whole scene, Scully went into the other room to call the hospital. She spoke of her resent injury and how she wouldn't be able to come in because of it.

"Will you be here when I wake up," Maddie asked as Scully tucked her into bed. Scully smoothed back Maddie's hair and smiled.

"Yes," she promised. "And I'll even cook breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Good." She yawned. "I love you, mommy."

Mulder crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. His heart swelled with love as he watched Scully lean down and press a kiss to Maddie's forehead.

"I love you, too. Sleep tight, Maddiebug."

Scully turned and stopped when she saw Mulder leaning against the door. Maddie saw him too and called out in a soft voice.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Honey."

When Mulder's kids were tucked into bed, the couple made their way back to the bedroom.

"Where's Piper," he asked as he held the door open for her, then shut it behind them.

"She takes after me; never gets that much sleep. I think she's downstairs, watching television. She'll pass out on the couch in an hour or two." He nodded and looked down at her, smiling softly. She looked tired and ready for a good night's sleep.

Mulder led Scully into the bedroom and pulled back the covers for her. Scully slipped under the cotton sheet and waited for Mulder to join her.

"I'm going to be downstairs in my office. Is that okay?" Scully yawned and nodded.

"When're you coming to bed?"

"Soon. Maybe an hour or so," Mulder said, caressing her cheek and then bending down to give her a light kiss.

"It's funny. I can't remember the last time I was able to ask that. I can't remember the last time I couldn't wait for someone to fall asleep with me."

"Well, I can't remember the last time I was so in love." He shook his head. "I was never so in love." Scully grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "I'll be in later."

Mulder walked down the steps and saw Piper on the couch she looked almost asleep in front of the big flat screen, which held no interest for her. Mulder half smiled and walked over to the closet to get a blanket for her just incase she decided to sleep there. After covering her up, he made his way into his office.

He was in there for nearly 25 minutes when he heard a soft knock on the door. Piper, in a grey band t-shirt and black shorts came in, her arms crossed over her body. Her hair was a mess.

"You can't sleep either?" He asked, ungluing his eyes from the computer and looked at his kind of daughter. She shook her head and crossed over to the small brown couch next to his desk.

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course you can sweetheart." Piper crawled up onto the couch and lay down. She wasn't going to fall asleep there either, and that wasn't the point of coming in there.

"Mulder..."

"Yeah, P?"

"You know you're the best thing that's happened to my mom, right?" Mulder tore his eyes away from his computer screen and smiled at the girl lying on the couch. She could've been her mother's twin, except for the different nose. "I haven't seen her this happy in how long?"

"What about your dad? Do you still see him?" Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad comes and takes me every now and then. Marco hates it. As if he and I like each other." She let out a sigh and shut her eyes for a moment. "Dad's not really that... great to be with. I just go over his place up in Toronto... and we don't really talk. He's too obsessed with his work to even notice me."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true." Piper opened her eyes and he could instantly how talking about her father got her a little sad.

"Well, then he's not such a smart guy. The way I see it... you're an amazing kid."

"I really wish you were my dad." Piper whined and sat up on the couch, tucking one leg under her body. "It's not fair, Mulder. It really isn't. I don't understand why you and my mom can't just... go get married."

"Piper, it's not that easy."

"Well it should be."

"Things are complicated."

"That's always my mom's excuse. I know everyone would be so much happier if you two were just together."

"I know that too."

"Then why-"

"We're working on it." Piper sighed. And returned to her laying down position.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Mulder chuckled, remembering how he just said the same thing to scully a few hours before.

"I just really want you to be my Dad, Mulder. I already... love you like a Dad. It's weird you know? It's like you're supposed to be in my life and my mom's."

"I love you just as I do my other children. But you mean like fate, right? Or another life?" She giggled a sleepy giggle and shut her eyes. Sleep was obviously trying to overcome her now.

"Exactly like that. My mom doesn't believe in that. But I do. What did you feel when you met her?" Mulder beamed from ear to ear as the scene played itself out in his mind. Piper watched him and almost could read his eyes. He zoned out, just remembering.

"I felt... like my life was complete, like I was whole. When I saw her face... I felt like I saw her before. I swear I saw her before... I felt like I already knew her. And I knew I was supposed to be with her because once I saw her smile the world started revolving around her. She blew me away." Piper would've smiled just a big as Mulder if it weren't for her almost falling asleep on the couch. So, she gave a slight smile.

"You two definitely knew each other in another life then. And I bet you were both married."

"How come your mother doesn't believe in this stuff?"

"Mom says I'm just like my aunt Melissa and my aunt Zoe. They believe in that, but she doesn't. I think she's been washed by all of her science." Mulder chuckled and ruffled his hair before clicking a few more times on the computer.

"So what do you like to do, Piper?"

"Sleep."

"You're tired now?"

"A little." Her eyes were completely closed as her head rested on one of the couch throw pillows. She was silent for a while before answering him. "I like to draw... paint... take pictures."

"Do you think you want to pursue a career in that?" Nothing. Just silence. "Piper?" Mulder glanced over at Piper and it seemed that she was now fully asleep. He smiled and let out a long sigh.

He was on the computer for another hour before he too began to grow tired. Piper was still fast asleep on the couch, and the way she was sleeping, she was sure to get a stiff neck the following morning. Mulder now loved Piper as much as he did his own children. He decided to do her some courtesy and take her up to Maddie's bedroom. He scooped Piper up in his arms bridal style and carried her out of the room, up the stairs.

Scully peeped out of the door and saw Mulder carrying Piper in his arms through the hallway and into Maddie's room. The trundle bed was already pulled out for her, with the sheets and everything. Mulder pulled back the sheet with one hand and gently laid Piper in the bed, covering her back up. He checked on his own daughter and tucked her back in nicely. Maddie was always a wild sleeper. She always made Mulder laugh.

Scully had crawled back into bed and faked sleep on her side. When Mulder came into the dark room he began to strip out of his clothes to pull on a t-shirt. Of course, Scully peeked open one eye, admiring him.

After pulling on his light green t-shirt, Mulder crawled under the sheets with Scully. She instantly curled up into his side, and placed her hand on his beating heart. He kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger.

"Goodnight, Mulder." She whispered into his shirt as she inhaled his sent.

The morning came too quickly for her. Her cell phone started vibrating next to her and she sprung up in the bed. Mulder's arms were still wrapped around her as she reached for her phone that was about to fall off of the night stand. Caller-ID showed it was hospital.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Scully. Good morning."

"Ah, I'm on my way right now." She hung up her phone and turned to Mulder, who was still in a peaceful sleep. She smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Slowly, his eyes started to flutter and he awoke with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning." He noticed how tense she felt in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"The hospital just called. I need to get going," she whispered in a sad voice. He nodded, completely understanding. "This is the first time ever I don't want to go to work," she admitted. He laughed and sat up in the bed, grabbing her hand and pressing kisses to her knuckles.

"Your patients need you. I can't keep you all to myself, now can I?"

"I promised Kyd I would make breakfast." She looked down at the bed sheets and sighed. It was reliving Piper's childhood all over again. She never got to spend as much time with her daughter than she liked, all because of her career. First Piper, now Kyd and Maddie?

"He'll understand. So will Maddie." He got out from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

"What about Piper," she asked as she crawled out from the bed and retrieved her clothes from last night. She held them up and winced. Oh well, they'd have to do, she thought.

"Piper can stay here, if she wants. We'll all just hang out until you come home."

She smiled. Home.

"I'll try and come back as soon as I can. I promise." She was dressed and downstairs in minutes. She grabbed her keys from the kitchen table and he walked her to her car that was parked in his driveway. His arms went around her waist instantly and she settled into his embrace.

"We'll miss you," he whispered. She giggled against his chest and looked up at him.

"It'll only be a few hours."

"A few hours, a few minutes- there's no difference." He placed a sweet kiss to her lips and opened her door for her. "Be careful, love." She nodded and stood on her toes to kiss him back.

"Have fun."

He watched her drive away and didn't go back into the house until her car disappeared. When he closed the front door behind him, Piper was walking downstairs, her arms stretching above her head. She yawned and smiled when she saw Mulder leaning against the door.

"Good morning."

"Indeed."

"Where's mom?"

"The hospital called. She just left." Piper nodded and plopped down on the couch. She stretched out against the leather cushions and reached for the remote.

--

"Dr. Scully. The results came back in for the boy." A short nurse with dark, spiky hair walked up to Scully, holding a white folder. Scully smiled at the young woman and accepted the paperwork.

"Thank you." She flipped through the papers and nodded, expecting everything she read on the papers as she walked through the hallway. The nurse kept up with her every step, waiting to answer any question Scully had. "How is he holding up?"

"Pretty well. The medication is really starting to work. The surgery went smoothly. I think he has a chance." She came to stop at the glass window, glancing at her small patient who was asleep in his hospital bed. "I don't know if anyone could've preformed a better surgery." Scully looked down at the tiny nurse and smiled.

"Thank you."

The rest of the day went exactly as she had planed. She visited the parents of the young boy and let them know what to expect. Relief washed over her when she realized the boy was going to be fine and she wouldn't have to tell the parents before her bad news. When her shift came to an end, she grabbed her car keys and all but ran to the parking lot.

She started the engine of her Ford Fusion and slowly drove to the end of the hospital's parking lot. Five o'clock traffic was always the worst. She waited patiently for her turn to pull out onto the busy street, but she was suddenly cut off by a blur of red. She slammed on her breaks and she flew forward, missing the steering wheel by mere inches. She honked the horn at the car that was now parked in front of her, taking her deserved spot on the road. Scully shook her head when a blonde woman threw open the car door and stepped out onto the street, staring at Scully.

Scully got out of her own car, also, and slammed the door shut. She was tired, hungry, and just wanted to get home to the four, amazing people waiting in an amazing home.

"What the hell is your problem," the blonde yelled from her car.

"My problem," Scully asked in confusion. "Lady, I think you're the one with the problem."

"Hardly! Did you find the need to be so rude as to honk your horn at me?"

"Wh…What? That didn't even make sense!"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Lady, look-"

"Okay, you bitch!" Scully's head shot back.

'Did she just call me a… oh HELL no.'

"Look, you bleach blonde bimbo," Scully screamed out, truly fed up with the tan, obnoxious woman in front of her. "-I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm stressed and I'm just wanting to get home to three kids and the love of my life. Getting in a car accident was not on my list of 'things to do' today. Okay?!"

"What-What? Because you have a job at the hospital… you think you're better than me?"

"Come on, Babe!" A man with black and grey hair in a beater at aviators stepped out of the car and yelled.

"Hold on Bob," She said, without even glancing back.

Scully opened her car door and before sliding back into the driver's seat. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. She just wanted to get back to her family; she yelled,  
"You know… it's people like you who make me grateful that I went to college."

In minutes, she was back at Mulder's house. She parked her car right next to his and walked up the driveway. She could hear the loud music booming from the door and smiled before she walked in, finding all four them dancing to the radio.

"Oh kids, mom's home!" The three kids cheered and Mulder ran to the stereo to lower the volume of the music.

Kyd and Maddie bolted for the door, leaving an amused Piper and Mulder behind to watch. The two kids threw themselves into Scully, wrapping their arms around her waist. She gasped in shock, then ran her hands through their hair.

"We missed you," Maddie announced, mumbling into Scully's jeans.

"And now that you're back, we can start dinner," Kyd added with a smile. Mulder saw how tired and restless Scully was and smiled at his kids.

"Speaking of dinner, that pizza guy should be here any minute!" Piper looked over at Mulder, then at her mother and caught onto what he was doing.

"Yeah! Let's go set the table and get everything ready." Piper held out her hand for Kyd to take, which he did. Maddie was at her side in an instant, and the three of them disappeared into the kitchen.

Mulder held out his arms and she walked willingly into his embrace. He chuckled as she leaned all her weight against him and let out a tired sigh. He smoothed down her hair and pressed gentle kisses to the top of her head.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty much like I expected it would go. First, it goes by great and there's not a damn thing in the world that can bring me down, then the second I try to squeeze my way into traffic to come home, some stupid… bitch cuts me off and then goes ballistic!"

Mulder had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at her misfortune. He rubbed her back soothingly and pulled back a little to get a look at her tired face.

"What happened?" She took a deep breath.

"Well, my shift had just ended. I was all excited because I would be coming home. I get into my car and I waited at least fifteen minutes at the exit of the parking lot for a spot on the road. I went to take it, but then this car just zooms past me and I nearly flew through the windshield when I slammed on my brakes. And as if that didn't piss me off to a great extent, the woman gets out of her car and starts yelling at me!"

"In the middle of the road?!"

"In the middle of the road." He laughed suddenly, a picture of his very soon-to-be ex-wife standing in the middle of the busy road, yelling at a pissed off Dana Scully.

"That's funny. That sounds a lot like…" His voice trailed off when her eyes snapped to his. "-Coco." She suddenly tensed in his arms and he cursed himself for bringing her up in the first place. There was no going back now, might as well get it over with. "What did she look like?" Scully made a face, as if she smelt something rotten and pressed her lips together.

"Tan, Tall, blonde, big boobs, short hair, blue eyes-"

"Holy shit."

"Don't tell me," she pleaded.

"You've come face to face with the devil herself. What do you have to say about that, Dana Scully?" Scully ignored what he had just said about coming to face to face with the devil and her mind averted to the man in the car calling Coco 'Babe'. How would she tell Mulder?

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"  
**  
What the hell is Scully going to do? Next chapter! The next one will be a really good one. Mulder and Scully experience a first... if you know what I mean.**

**-A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think you all should know that Brittney is my bestest and greatest friend ever. She's making me laugh over some joke about Dean Haglund's name.... you know, the guy who plays Langley. Yeah, well... he added me and Brittney on facebook (: She typo-ed his name as Haglung. In short... this is basically what she's been saying,  
****Brittney: Haglung. that's like an old saggy lung. Like grandma boobs but a lung. saggy lung. saggy boobs. both saggy. both disgusting.  
Oh but there's more!people are transporting lungs in the black market, replacing the nasty saggy ones lmfao mulder can find a saggy lung in one of those lunch box lookin' things in the movie****and he can hold his breath and be like, 'oh god.... oh jesus, it's a... a... saggy lung' Alright, then she continues about Scully and saggy lungs and how she carries them in her pocket.**

Oh, lord.... and if that didn't give me a laugh attack.... i got a SUPER squee attack regarding DD and GA. This is my best guess. If you're against this, don't go full out hate in a review.... just dont say anything. David and Gillian went to wondercon in LA in February. I'm pretty sure Mark wasn't there... because even when they're not on the panel there aren't any pictures of him there. So, that was in Feb... and btw Gillian and David are glowing and have their undying chemistry at it! So, nine months later is October. Guess who's born in October.... the baby! They thought they could hide it, but certainly not from this 15 year old MEGA shipper!

Okay, anyone notice how Brittney and I make up a good team? This story for example. Well, we're the chick versions of Chris and Frank. Except better when it comes to the MSR. (:

Alright enough rambling, here's your chapter. It includes a lemony scene at the end making it a strong T weak M? First post of 09!

"I know Kyd, but the pizza man isn't here yet." Kyd turned around to walk back into the kitchen, disappointed at his father's words. Mulder sighed, looking back at Scully again. She smiled, caressing her face with the both of her thumbs.

"Mulder, tomorrow I'm making everyone a nice meal." Mulder nodded, still smiling down at her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why is it that you're smiling?" She asked, with a small giggle.

"I'm just really, really, happy right now. It's been a good day."

"I had a really crappy day," She whispered and he pulled her against his chest. "But it just got better."

"How about we go on a date?"

"A date with three children?"

"We can get Brittney and Andrea to babysit. Come on. Don't you want to go on a date?" She beamed like a teenager and felt all giddy under his smile.

"Okay. But Mulder we can't continue feeding the kids like this. Tomorrow I'm making a nice meal for everyone." He nodded and began walking towards his office.

"Kids," He yelled towards the kitchen before opening his office door. Piper, Maddie, and Kyd came walking in.

"Yeah, Mulder?" Piper asked, still uncomfortable with calling him dad, even though she wanted to so much.

"Your mother and I are going on a date..."

"Can I go?" Kyd piped up, jumping up and down.

"You can't go," Maddie stated like it was completely obvious. "A date is for two people in love."

"I love Mommy and Daddy." Scully giggled and placed her arm on Kyd. He lifted his arms up to be held.

"Well, we were thinking we would get Brittney and Andrea to babysit you three."

Kyd's eyes lit up. "Brittney!" He squealed. He had such a crush. He forgot about staying with his Mommy and Daddy, and wiggled out of Scully's arms.

---  
"You know Brittney," Andrea said, bouncing on her bed. "This dimension really sucks. I mean, there's no x-files. That's depressing." All of a sudden Andrea's cell phone started vibrating on her nightstand, followed by her ringtone, Muse's Time Is Running Out. "Holy shit, Brittney!" Andrea almost screamed, jumping onto the floor and grabbing her phone.

"What?"

"It's Scully!" Brittney shot Andrea a disbelieving look, causing her to hold up her phone, showing off whose name was on the caller ID. "Hello," She answered after gathering herself.

"Hi, Andrea. Do you know who this is?"

"Scully?" She beamed.

"Mmhm. Mulder and I were going to go out tonight. "So, we were wondering if you and Brittney would be able to babysit."

"Well, we don't have anything planned tonight so I don't think that would be a problem."

"Do you have access to the internet?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright, well tell you what, I'll text you the address."

"And I'll find it on map quest."

"Right, now, we're planning on leaving in about an hour so if you could be here in thirty or forty-five minutes that would be great."

"We'll get ready and be on our way."

"Thanks Andrea, Bye."

"Bye." Brittney was beaming. She heard the whole thing. Andrea's eyes had widened and her smile was from ear to ear. "DUDE, this is fucking awesome, fucking awesome!"

--  
Mulder and Scully sat with the kids waiting for the two baby sitters to arrive.

Kyd was the most impatient, waiting for his first crush, Brittney to arrive. He could hardly sit still. When Scully got up to answer the door, Kyd had run ahead to answer it first.

"Brittney!" He yelled, flinging his arms around his teenage crush. "I missed you! Hi, Andrea." Brittney picked him up into her arms and carried him over to the couch.

"I have the numbers upstairs," Scully told Andrea, motioning for her to follow. Andrea was basically a time bomb, ready to explode at any second. She followed Scully upstairs, practically at her heels as they climbed the stairs.

Piper and Brittney stood awkwardly in the living room, with Kyd still beaming at Brittney.

"So... nice place," Brittney said as she took in the huge living room. Piper nodded her head and stuck her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah. Pretty nice."

Scully was walking down the stairs, a satisfied grin on her face. Nothing would be able to stop her from having fun tonight, except when she glanced down and realized she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Andrea came down the stairs behind her and smiled at Brittney and Piper. Kyd was still staring up at Brittney with big eyes and Maddie sat engrossed in a cartoon.

Mulder took his place next to Scully and looked at all five of the children. He shook his head in amusement and wrapped an arm around Scully's waist.

"Ready to go," he whispered. She suddenly grew self-conscious with him being so close. What if she stunk? What if her hair smelt like the hospital? What if her make-up had smeared and gave her that tired, old look she hated?

"Mulder, I look horrible," she whispered.

"No. You look absolutely beautiful."

Brittney took a seat on the ouch next to Kyd, who sat up straight and smirked at his father. Mulder mouthed out, 'the move' to his son, who lifted his arm as if he were going to stretch and then secretly put it around Brittney's shoulders. Scully laughed and elbowed Mulder softly in the stomach.

Andrea was still standing with Piper taking in her outfit. Andrea's eyes lit up when she saw Piper's hat.

"Oh my God! I love your hat!" Piper reached up and touched the piece of cotton on her head.

"Thank you. It's my favorite hat."

"Where'd you buy it from?"

And as the two teenagers talked about Piper's hat, Brittney decided to play along with Kyd's little game, leaning into his side and sighing.

"Alright, kids. We're leaving," they announced.

"Bye," all five of them screamed.

Mulder led Scully out of the house with his hand on the small of her back and walked her to the car. He moved ahead of her and opened her door for her, then smiled as she climbed into the front seat gracefully. He closed the door and walked around to his side, and got in too. Once the car was started, she messed with the radio stations until she found something they both liked.

"I sure hope I have a house to come home to when this date is over," he muttered as he backed out of the driveway.

"You and me both." The rest of the drive was quiet. He had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand holding hers. Their fingers were laced together and their hands rested on her seat. She looked over at him. He was concentrated on the road in front of him. He looked so handsome in a dark grey button down shirt and dark wash jeans. All she wanted to do was lean over the console and kiss him. It was no secret that she felt deeply attracted to him, and she just couldn't wait to get back to the house, maybe getting a little alone time with him. "So where are we going?"

"Eat dinner."

"Where?"

"You'll see..."

In a matter of minutes, they were pulling up to a dimly lit restaurant and parking in the first place Mulder could find. Soft Jazz music poured from the speakers around the deck of the restaurant and a few couples sat on the benches, waiting for their tables to be cleared. The deck ran around the entire building and lights hung from the ceiling, casting shadows against the walls and doors. He grabbed her hand as they walked across the parking lot and up the sidewalk, then into the place to get their table. The small girl behind the counter took Mulder's name and announced their table would be ready in fifteen minutes.

With his fingers laced with hers, he led her back outside and away from the couples sitting on the benches. They walked toward the side of the building and Scully gasped when the trees cleared and she could see what was in front of her. The restaurant was built right on the side of a small river. The deck lowered down and extended towards the bank. The Jazz music was still playing in the background and small lights guided the way down the steps and towards the water.  
Without a single world, he twirled her around and pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest and his arms went around her tiny waist. They swayed to the soft Jazz music for what seemed like hours. His chin rested against the top of her head and her arms were around his chest tightly. She never wanted to let go of him. She felt so safe and loved in his arms. It would pain her to move away from him, even for just a second. She could hear his heart beat as they danced together and she smiled against his chest,

"You know I love you, right," he whispered. She could feel her own heart accelerate at his words.

"Yes," she answered back in a tiny voice. His arms tightened around her waist and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"And you know that I would do absolutely anything for you, right?" She nodded. "Once this is all over, you're becoming my wife."

"Is this your way of proposing to me," she asked with a grin.

"No, not officially. Trust me. You'll know when it happens."

"Mulder..." She reached up and caressed his cheek, running her thumb across his bottom lip and starring into his beautiful hazel eyes. He caught her hand and kept her fingers against his lips. He pressed kisses to each of her fingers and let go of her hand gently. He let his hands slide up her sides until he was cupping her cheeks and tilted her head up to meet his lips. She closed her eyes when their lips met in a passionate, slow kiss. The kiss ended once they were interrupted by a small vibration coming from Mulder's back pocket. Their table was ready.

----  
"Brittney, you know what we have to do, right?" Andrea whispered as they stood alone in the kitchen. Piper, Maddie, and Kyd were all engrossed by the same thing on the TV. Well, Piper wasn't exactly. She had grown out of cartoons years ago. Instead, she was texting away on her cell phone.

"Huh?" Brittney asked, pouring herself a glass of lemonade from the fridge. "DUDE, this lemonade is the freaking greatest! Like Mulder and Scully in a glass if you ask me-" She was cut off.

"We have to go explore!" Andrea almost erupted. "Now, I saw the bedroom only for like five minutes, but I didn't really look around. Scully and I were in there getting the phone numbers her and Mulder written down. Besides, I couldn't take my eyes off of Scully... she was just like I wrote her in all of my fan fictions!" Brittney laughed at Andrea's enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright, but we have to hurry before Kyd starts looking for me... that little cutie."

"How could such a thing come from an alternate universe Tea Leoni?"

Brittney and Andrea snuck their way into the hall and then up the large staircase. They turned the corner, still un noticed, and then went right into the bedroom.

"Oh my god!" Brittney's jaw just dropped. "Andrea, how fucking awesome is this bedroom." Her eyes were fixed upon the dramatic curtains. She walked over them to give them a feel. Satin.

"Oh my gosh!" Andrea ran towards the bed and then jumped, landing square in the middle of the down comforter. She ruled around. "Dude, Scully and Mulder sleep here! Do you think they... you know?"

"Hey, you know Drink slept their too." And jumped straight up in the air like she had heard Gillian Anderson was down the street and signing autographs. She wanted off of that bed as soon as possible.

"Gross! Gross! Gross! Grooooooooooooooooooooss," She yelled, stretching the 'O' out in gross.

"Shut up! You're gonna make them-" Just then, feet were heard running up the steps. The door flew open revealing Piper. She was huffing, clearly out of breath.

"Hey, why the hell were you guys screaming?" Piper asked, now walking into the bedroom.

"I saw a picture of Coco," Brittney immediately blurted out. A hand flew to Andrea's mouth and she was in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, that could scare anyone," Piper said with a grin.

"Did you ever meet her?" Andrea asked, now interested if Piper really knew how horrible she really was.

"Never, but I really want to."

"Why?" Brittney and Andrea asked simultaneously.

"Because I want to beat the living crap out of her," In that moment Andrea and Brittney were both in love with Gillian's... well Scully's... daughter.

"Good riddance," Brittney laughed. "I hate that bitch. She called Kyd retarded during an interview. 'What's the best part about being married to David?' 'David. David is the best thing about being married to David.' Full of-"

"I'm sorry, what does this have anything to do with Coco?" Piper said, causing Andrea to laugh.

"Oh, I uh-" Brittney tried to correct herself, catching the mistake she had just made. "I was saying that she reminds me of..."

"Have you ever heard of Tea Leoni?" Andrea asked. Piper scrunched up her face.

"Ew. Gross."

"That reminds me of her," Brittney said, equally disgusted.

"Come to think of it," Piper began. "They do look alike. They're both equally revolting."

Just then, more feet were heard running up the stairs. And then the door busted open and Maddie and Kyd stood there, out of breath.

"It's here!" Kyd screamed, sounding terrified as he went to cling to Brittney.

"Wait, what is?" Andrea asked, just as confused as Piper and Brittney.

"Her!" Kyd yelled again, burying his face in Brittney's shirt.

"Who?" Piper, Brittney, and Andrea asked simultaneously. But then, there was no need for anymore questions because the most horrifying living thing had just entered the room. Coco.

"Who the hell are you three?" Coco asked pointing at the three girls who weren't her kids, if Maddie and Kyd could even be considered that... which they probably couldn't -not to Coco.

"No, I think the question is who the hell are you?" Brittney said, giving Coco the dirtiest look her face could make.

"Excuse me? You're in my house." She spat back in her nasally tone.

"Ohh," Andrea said, after her internal giggles had ended. Luckily, she was a good actress; otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep her straight face. "You must be coke-head."

"What did you just say?" Piper was about to internally die, but still she decided to speak up.

"She said you look like a coke head."

"A what? Who the fuck are you?"

"You're really going to say such words in front of YOUR children. Honestly, coke head, you must be the MOST appalling and disgusting UNFIT MOTHER that ever existed. You don't even know who your daughter's friend is... me, or who was hired to babysit your children.... Andrea and Brittney."

"That's it, I'm calling Mulder."

"Hey, Piper," Andrea whispered to Piper as Coco went into the Mulder and Scully's shared bathroom. "Follow me," Andrea grabbed Piper by the arm and led her out of the room and down the hallway, right into Maddie's room. "You are totally like my new best friend after you stood up to that bitch like that!"

"Are you serious!? You're the one who called her a coke head," Piper giggled, but then developed a confused look upon her face when she saw what Andrea was doing. She was looking out the window and grinning mad. "What is it?"

"Look who's in that shiny red BMW convertible." Andrea said, never losing her evil grin.

"Who is THAT old man?"

"That would be, Billy Bob I'm guessing.... or Bob Billy, whatever."

"Why?"

"Looks like Coke head has a secret from Mulder. But you know we can't-"

"Tell Kyd or Maddie."

"Or probably your mom or Mulder... do you call him Dad?" Piper shrugged.

"I want to. I just don't know what my mom wants."

Piper and Andrea walked back into the master bedroom, and Coco still hadn't come out of the bathroom. But she could be heard. She sounded like an annoying fly. She made Brittney want to grab a fly swatter, but she was enjoying this. She was meeting the one woman she hated most... in both dimensions. And to top it all off, she got to tell her off.

"Mulder, Damnit! You need to answer your phone! And Mulder, These little bitches you have watching my kids are... Are bitches!" She hung up and the bathroom door flew open, revealing hell itself.

"Maybe there's a reason he's not answering his phone, Cokey?" Brittney said with a sarcastic grin. Coco in turn, stuck her nose up in the air.

"I don't have to listen to you," She said as she walked out of the bedroom. "Obviously, I'm better." Unexpectantly, Maddie yelled to her mother who was already half way down the steps.

"Obviously, not!" Coco could be heard coming back up the steps.

"What you little brat?"

"Obviously, you're not better than Brittney or Andrea." A growl came from Coco's (fake) chest and she reached her hand out to grab Maddie's hair, but before her hand could get around her blonde locks, Piper pushed her arm out of the way.

"Leave!" Andrea, Piper, Brittney, and Maddie all shouted at once. Coco shot a dirty look at the four and stomped out of the room. Once she was gone the girls and Kyd were all lost in a fit of giggles.

"Brittney," Andrea whispered once everyone calmed down. "Billy Bob Thorton from this dimension... was in Drink's car." Brittney silently gasped.

"That's disgusting."

As he led her back towards the restaurant, she couldn't help but think what would happen after dinner. Normal couples would finish their dinner and go back to their home, possibly have a glass of wine and sit together, then move onto their bedroom to make love, but would that happen for them? She shook her head at the thought. Of course it wouldn't. They were going home to a house with three children.

She could feel his hand on the small of her back as he held the door open for her. She smiled gratefully and walked in front of him into the dimly lit restaurant. He was so gentle with her. She wasn't used to being treated so preciously. Marco would have walked in front of her, wouldn't have even bothered to hold the door open for her. But not Mulder.

They were seated at a booth in the corner of the entire restaurant, away from everyone else. A single lamp hung above them, lighting up only the center of the table. Their waiter came up to their table to get them something to drink. Mulder order a bottle of wine, the most expensive kind they had, and Scully's jaw almost dropped. He gave her a smile and leaned across the table to grab her hand.

"Mulder, really... you don't have to spend so much on me," she whispered.

"I want to. I want to make you happy. I don't care how much I spend." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He smiled when she played with his fingers. Her skin was so soft and warm. He could feel his heart accelerate when she talked.

"I never want tonight to end. It's been so perfect."

The waiter came back with their wine and two wine glasses. Scully accepted hers with a smile and let the man fill her glass with the expensive wine. He left just as quickly, leaving them alone again. Mulder was smiling across from her.

"Go on. Try it." She brought the cup to her lips and titled the glass up until she felt the wine at her lips. It tasted wonderful. It was sweet and cold. Her eyes closed and she moaned against the glass. He could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat at hearing her moan. Watching her, with her eyes closed and her lips against her wine glass, made him grow very uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat a little and she slowly opened her eyes, placing her glass back on the table. He inhaled a shaky breath and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "So... you like it?"

"Love it." She licked her lips and smiled. He nearly died then and there. If he didn't stop with his thoughts, he'd embarrass himself pretty bad in the next few minutes. Every time he looked at her, he caught her angelic face and her full lips. The top she had on didn't cover much, either. If she shifted the right way or leaned forward, he'd be able to see that black bra he knew she was wearing. He was tempted to just pull her into the bathroom and rip the sweater from her body. He'd be able to feel her soft skin, taste her, kiss her creamy neck, run his hands down her flat stomach, press his- "Mulder?"

He looked up at her and found that she was grinning. He was caught. Red handed.

"Ah. Sorry," he muttered. She traced her finger around the edge of her glass and absentmindedly played with her cross necklace.

"Mulder, I'm concerned..."

"About what?"

"Maddie and Kyd... and Piper, too." His mind settled now. They were talking about their kids. He was focused. "How is this going to affect them? Piper's old enough to understand what's going on. And let me tell you, she doesn't have a problem with it... but what about Kyd and Maddie?" He sighed. She was right. His two children had no concept of what was happening with their mother. Only a cold, heartless father would keep his children away from their mother, but when their mother was an alcoholic tease who couldn't resist a party, he didn't feel bad at all. His kids deserved so much better than their sorry excuse for a mother.

"I think my kids know the difference between right and wrong. They know what makes them happy, and that's you." She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. None of this information was new to her, but just the idea of her taking another woman's place as a mother pained her. If it were all for the better, than she'd do it without a second thought. Was Coco really that bad of a mother? "I know that they love you, just as if you were their real mother. I mean... I've never seen them take to someone to quickly before. It's like... you three were separated somehow. I mean, who knows? Maybe you really are supposed to be their real mother. I wouldn't mind a bit."

"And what happens if Coco suddenly changes? What happens if she turns her life around and is suddenly the best mother in the world? What then, Mulder?"

"My kids know better. She has never been there for them and they remember that. They'd choose you over her any day. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but I wish I had never met her. I love my kids to death and I wouldn't give them up for anything, but I should've had my kids with you, Dana."

She had no time to reply as their waiter came and took their orders for the night. Their food came in a timely manner and they ate in a comfortable silence. When their table was cleared of their plates and their dinner was paid for, Mulder leaned back in his chair and watched her with a smile. She was slowly sipping at her wine.

"Hmm. You've been looking at me like that all night?" She set her glass down. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You look beautiful." She blushed and looked down at her lap. "Do you ugh... want desert or something?"

"Oh... I think you know what I want." When she picked her head up to look at him, his lips were parted and his eyes were burning into hers. He was breathing heavily and had his lips pressed together tightly. Those images of her perfect, gorgeous body came back and he almost had to grip the table. He could just imagine what they'd get into tonight, if it were possible. He couldn't wait to feel her skin against his, hear her moan out his name, watch her arch her back as he touched her in all the right places- oh he was in trouble. She smiled and stood from their table with grace. He stood with her and she grabbed his hand, leading him out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

----  
"Brittney, I'm hungry," Kyd complained as Kyd was being carried by his favorite babysitter and favorite person, back into the house. Maddie, Piper, and then finally Andrea butt-bounced off of the trampoline and onto the soft lawn. Mulder really did know how to keep a nice yard. Of course, he didn't expect Coco to do anything benefiting the house, the kids, or him.

"Are you guys hungry too," Brittney asked over her shoulder to the three people trailing behind her.

"I want ice cream," Maddie yelled, now running up to her little brother and Brittney. Andrea and Piper were lagging behind, engulfed in a conversation about art.

"Hey, did you guys hear me?"

"What?" Piper asked, her attention now diverted.

"Do you guys want ice cream?"

"Yes!" They answered simultaneously as they now re-entered the house.

"But... We don't have any here." Maddie pouted at her sudden realization as they sat in the kitchen.

"Well, maybe when Mulder and Scully get home," Brittney mentally spazzed at how wonderful it felt to say that sentence like she knew them... which she did! "We can go." Andrea's eyes lit up as she nudged Brittney in the side.

"Bet they can use the alone time," she whispered with a small giggle.

----  
Mulder all but sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. They were both very eager to be alone, but in the back of her mind, Scully knew she would probably have to wait until the kids were either asleep or too occupied. She had practically dreamed of this moment, of the night when they would finally make things official. She was itching to touch him, to run her hands along his chest as she kissed him softly- she shook her head slowly. She wouldn't tease him. Not while he was driving. But with one look at his concentrated face, she couldn't help herself.

The radio was low and the only light in the car was from the dashboard, which casted a soft green glow on both of their faces. She turned in her seat a little and studied him. His large, beautiful hands were gripping the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles were turning white. She giggled softly. She lifted her hand from her lap and placed it on his knee, drawing small circles with her fingers. She could hear him inhale quickly and hold in his breath, trying to control himself.

She smirked and let her fingers trail further up the inside of his leg. He twitched and softly moaned.

"Ahh... Scully. You shouldn't-" She licked her lips and looked up at him with big, innocent blue eyes.

"Shouldn't what?"

The car's speed was increasing now. Her hand now rested high on his thigh, her fingers dangerously close to the bulge in his pants. He slammed on the brakes when he realized the light in front of him had just turned red. The car jerked, but not much, making Scully's hand shift higher and collide with his arousal. He shut his eyes tight and tried to control his breathing. His heart rate was alarmingly fast and rising by the second. With just that simple touch, she could already feel herself becoming aroused. His foot was practically clamped over the car's brake pedal as he tried to focus on not embarrassing himself.

She leaned towards him, still sitting in her seat, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. The light had yet to change from red to green.

"Scully," he pleaded. She dragged her lips from the corner of his mouth to his ear, where she caught the lobe between her lips and licked it. A rush of air left his mouth and he could swear he was feeling the steering wheel bend beneath his hands.

"I already know you're a pro at kissing, but what about-" She had no time to finish her sentence, because the light in front of them turned green and Mulder floored the gas pedal to the floor, causing both of them to jerk in their seats. "Anxious, are we," she whispered in his ear, removing her hand from his lap and placing it back into her own.

"You have no idea," he muttered. She was an angel the rest of the way home. He parked the car in the driveway, next to Brittney's car, and walked around to open the door for Scully. She gave him a sweet smile and grabbed his hand as she climbed out from the car. They walked up to the house, hand in hand, and walked through the front door. All three of their kids, along with Andrea and Brittney, were sitting in the living room in front of the wide television, watching a movie. Andrea and Piper were sitting on the floor, with Maddie's head in Piper's lap. Piper played with Maddie's hair absentmindedly through the movie. Kyd and Brittney were on the couch, sitting close together with a bowl of popcorn between their legs.

When Maddie heard the front door creak open, her head popped up from Piper's lap and spun around to watch her father and Scully walk through the door. She jumped up to her feet with a smile on her face and jumped over Piper and Andrea's lap to get to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's about time you come home," she squealed and ran into their legs. Her arms tried to fit around both of their waists, but her tiny hands could only reach to their stomachs. Mulder picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. When Kyd realized what was going on, he flew off from the couch and into Scully's arms. She picked him up also and batted her eyelashes against his cheek. He giggled and softly tapped her shoulder.

"Mommy, that tickles. Stop it!"

"We were going to take them get ice cream, if that's okay," Andrea spoke up and Piper nodded.

"Yeah mom. Can we go? Please?"

"Yeah mom, please," Brittney mocked Piper and earned a playfully slap with a pillow Piper was holding.

"I don't have a problem with it," Scully announced as she turned to see what Mulder had to say.

"Neither do I," he shrugged. "I just want my kids home in one piece, okay," he told Brittney as he watched her fish out her car keys.

"No problem. I've got a roll of tape in my car somewhere."

"Ha. Very funny," he called out as all five ran out to Brittney's car. "Wear your seat-belts!"

They watched from the door as Brittney backed out of the driveway and carefully took off down the road, towards the nearest ice cream shop in the city, with an excited Kyd and Maddie in the back seat.

Once the car disappeared from their view, Mulder and Scully locked eyes, grinning. They both had the look on their faces, the look that practically explained what they wanted. Mulder bent down slightly with his arm around Scully's waist and he slid his other arm under her legs, knocking her off her feet, and picking her up into his arms. He would've been running up the stair case with how eager he was to get to the bedroom, but he reminded himself of the precious cargo he was carrying. He wouldn't dare risk dropping Scully because he was being selfish. Instead, he carried her with caution as he approached the bedroom. So many thought were rushing through Scully's head and then she paused on one just as it fleeted by her memory. It was the reason she was stressed before they went out. Her mind focused on the man that was in Coco's car... and how she would tell Mulder. She felt frozen. It was just then that Mulder sat her down on the bed. His lips attacked hers in an instant. They were needy, aching to have contact with hers. But, they stopped their hurry moved when he noticed her lips weren't retuning the kiss. He pulled back, and her eyes were focused –focused on something distant. Then, her eyes snapped up to his –wide.

"Are you okay?" He asked, now alarmed by her face. A minute ago he could've sworn she was aching for him as he was for her. He knew she was. She wouldn't just tease him like that. Maybe, she just didn't want something so rushed? It wasn't romantic at all, was it? "Scully?"

"Mulder..."

"What's bothering you?" He prodded gently, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes so he could read him clearer.

"I don't know how to say this. I know I've should've said it sooner, but" Mulder heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, now worried about what she was going to say. Her voice was so grave. She sounded like a completely different person, but she was still his Scully. She was the woman he loved. The woman he would give everything to in an instant. His love for her was irrevocable. "Today, when I saw Coco-" Mulder cut her off once he heard he utter the name.

"Aw, Scully you're still hung up on that?"

"No, listen," she protested, her eyes now burning into his with an intensity he never imagined possible from such a small woman. "I saw a man in her car. His name was," Scully paused a moment to rack through her memory, "His name was Bob. He called her... babe." The pain that flashed through Mulder's eyes was just too much, and Scully thought she was about to cry. She hurt him. But, that was when she noticed the pain was gone completely. It had left as quickly as it came. He was even smiling softly. Mulder took her face into his hands gently, and saw her icy eyes were lined with tears. He chuckled softly

"You don't have to cry. In fact, I don't know why you are in the first place." She drew in a shaky breath at his words. "Coco can do whatever she wants, love. Because everything I could ever want... I have right in between my hands."

Never had she ever heard a more perfect line. Her heart melted into nothing but a burning hot liquid in that moment. She was sure that night between them was going to be filled with much rush, need, and with how eager they were. But as his lips slowly brushed hers, she knew it would be none of that. It was out of love and compassion. As she moved to pressed her lips against his completely, his lips were no longer anxious and in a hurry. The kiss was slowed. She felt his tongue slowly graze across her lower lip, and her mouth parted, granting him entrance.

Her hands were at the base of his neck as his were lost somewhere in her hair. Without breaking the kiss she moved to the center of the bed, and he followed her. Everything was so slow. It was nearly impossible to think that moments ago his lips were rushed on hers.

Mulder had moved his body so that he was now lying down on the bed. He had pulled Scully over top of him, straddling his hips. For the first time since his lips met hers, they parted, and the both of them were panting from the lack of breath they had. The room was becoming dim with little light that came through the windows, but Mulder kept his eyes on her, still able to see her beauty through the incoming darkness. Scully licked her lips at the sight of Mulder. He looked disheveled, his hair a mess, and yet striking as beautiful as he was before, if not even more. Mulder fingers found the bottom of her light sweater and in a swift movement, pulled it up over her head, exposing her black lace bra that encased her breasts. His hands grazed her all too perfect body from her neck, collar bone, breasts, then down to her sides.

"You are... so beautiful," he admitted as he stared into her eyes. He made her feel so girly in that moment; she smiled brightly and let her lips crash down onto hers. At the same time she grinded down on top of his bulge causing he and herself to moan. Scully painfully tore her lips away from Mulder's again for the second time and attacked her jeans, up buttoning the button then unzipping her zipper. The jeans hung loosely on her hips, exposing a tiny portion of her black lace panties that matched her bra.

His fingers found her belt loops and tugged her jeans down to her knees with ease. Scully then kicked them off. Mulder was fussing with his own jeans, but let Scully take over when her hands pushed his aside in a hurry. In two seconds flat she had his jeans join her shirt and jeans on the floor. Scully attained her prior position on top of Mulder. She grinded down on the hard lump in his boxers, surprising herself with the sudden rush of pleasure and satisfaction. She even moaned louder than Mulder. Good thing the kids weren't home yet. They would've run in to see what was the matter. Her fingers played with the first button on his shirt, and she bent down to his ear, grinding down, and then moaning against his ear lobe. She was about to drive him crazy.

"I'm gonna have fun," She whispered seductively, licking his earlobe gently.

"You're not the only one," He whispered back as she began slowly undoing his buttons. She ran her tongue around his ear and gently sucked on the cartilage. Meanwhile, Mulder was having fun of his own. He dipped his hand down into Scully's underwear, causing her to shiver and slow her movements on him. She began grinded down onto his hand, moaning out against his ear, driving him more insane. "Scully," he warned. "If you want me to last you'll stop with those noises. She peeled off his now unbuttoned shirt and casted that to the floor with the pile of discarded clothing. Her hands grazed his chest and then abs, stopping at his waist band. She felt his hardness through the light material of his boxers, causing him to take short intakes of breath. "Scuuuulllly," He moaned out her name, pleading with her to stop. She smirked, and rolled over to his side, pulling him on top of her by his neck. She hugged him with her legs, pressing her heat into his, as he knelt above her. They moaned out simultaneously, and he thrusted himself against her through the fabric out his boxers and the fabric of her underwear.

"Mul-der... pleeeease," She begged, stretching her words as waves of pleasure began to hit her. He obliged, taking her into his arms and unhooking the back of her bra at the same time. He fondled both of her breasts with his hands. She pressed herself closer to him as the remaining clothes they had on were removed.

"I love you," He whispered as she lowered herself to lie down on the bed.

**Reviews, please (:  
-A  
**


End file.
